Assassin's Creed Union Livro I: Chegada
by Ash Dragon Heart
Summary: Nunca vou esquecer aquela noite. Onde tudo mudou. A noite que minha infância acabou. A noite onde perdi meus amigos mais queridos, A noite onde conheci meu nêmesis e também o meu mestre; amigo e pai. A Saga de Serge e sua busca por justiça começa!
1. Prologo: Chamas Que Não Se Apagam

**_Prólogo_**

 ** _Chamas Que Não Se Apagam._**

 _Nunca vou esquecer aquela noite._

 _Onde tudo mudou._

 _A noite que minha infância acabou._

 _A noite onde perdi meus amigos mais queridos,_

 _A noite onde conheci meu nêmesis e também o meu mestre; amigo e pai._

O lugar estava repleto em chamas. O fogo queimava tudo, cadeiras, bancos, móveis, tudo era consumido sem piedade. De baixo de uma pilha de madeira algo se mexia. Uma pequena mão surgia por debaixo delas, usando toda a força que possuía, ele agarra uma tábua ainda intacta do piso para sair de lá e assim revelando ser um pequeno menino de cabelos azuis escuros; seu corpo estava machucado e com queimaduras, sua testa sangrava, estava descalço e sentia seus pés arderem. Ele se arrasta pelo chão tentando se recompor. A fumaça entra por seus pequenos pulmões o fazendo tossir várias vezes. Estava quase desmaiado quando ele balança a cabeça para ficar acordado.

– Por quê? – Ele se pergunta. – Porque isso foi acontecer? – Outra pausa e mais tosse. – Não fizemos nada, porque fizeram isso conosco?! Irmã Ângela! Marcos! Miguel! – Ele grita. – Onde vocês estão?! AI!. – Seus gritos cessaram ao sentir uma dor lacerante em suas costelas.

– Porra! Minhas costelas... – Ele pragueja.

– Cof,cof. – Uma pequena voz foi ouvida

– Ah? – O menino olha na direção da voz e entres as labaredas viu o corpo de uma pequena menina, ele arregala os olhos e grita – CLAUDIA! – Tenta se levantar com muito esforço sentido suas costas doerem ainda mais e ao se levantar sentia também que não conseguia mexer direito sua perna esquerda. A dor era terrível, mas a chance der ver um de seus amigos vivos lhe deu forças. Ele anda até onde está a menina e cai de joelhos ao seu lado, levanta o rosto dela para que possa respirar.

– Claudia, Claudia, por favor, abre os olhos sou eu o Serge! – Brada o menino.

– ... Serge... É você? – Pergunta a menina quase sem forças

– Sim sou eu! Calma, vou tirar você daqui.

\- Serge ...

– Aguente firme!

– Eu queria tanto ter uma família... – Ela respirava com dificuldade. – Eu sempre zombava de você... Te chamando de esquisito e tudo...

– Para de falar! Eu não me importava com isso, eu não me importava como vocês me tratavam, pra min, vocês todos são minha família. – Diz o garoto aos prantos.

–Mesmo...?

– É claro!

– Obrigada Serge... Eu... Me sinto... Tão bem, agora... – Ela chora em seus braços e o menino não conseguia encontrar palavras para acalmá-la ou dar-lhe forças. Ele ficou ainda mais horrorizado ao ver que o peito de Claudia estava sangrado como se alguém a tivesse perfurado. Ele via o sangue escorrendo pela ferida e incrédulo não sabia o que fazer.

– Claudia o que houve com você? Você está sangrado muito, isso não foi causado pelo fogo, não é?! – Mas ela não respondeu, ao contrário ela estava sorrindo, um sorriso de paz e serenidade como se tivesse tido uma recompensa que foi o perdão e amizade de Serge. Ela partiu em paz. Serge sentia o corpo dela agora frio, mesmo com o calor do fogo, o corpo da menina jazia em seus braços.

– Claudia... Por favor, abre os olhos... Não! Por quê? Por que isso aconteceu! Deus por quê?! – E ao levantar o rosto e olhar mais à sua frente ele vê os corpos de outras crianças, outros amigos, sua família morta.

– Marcos, Miguel... – Os corpos dos amigos de Serge estavam jogados ao chão, os dois com seus peitos perfurados. Aquela cena o fez cair de joelhos e vomitar, suas emoções estavam em conflito e ele não sabia o que sentia: ódio, tristeza, rancor e amargura; lágrimas irrompiam por seus olhos. Ele levanta a cabeça desejando não ver mais nada, porem ele vê. Mais à frente encostada em uma parede o corpo de uma moça jazia e em seus braços segurava uma criança pequena de colo. Ambas foram traspassadas por algo assim como Claudia e seus amigos; elas foram mortas juntas.

– Irmã Ângela – Diz o menino se aproximando. – Glendinha. – Ele se aproxima e faz um fago na cabeça da bebê. – O que está acontecendo aqui? O que nos fizemos para merecer isso?! O QUE! – Brada o menino com todas as suas forças. Até que...

\- Aaahhhh!

– Ah? – Ele escuta um grito. Ainda tinha gente viva e ele reconhecia aquela voz.

– Madre Agnes! – Ele se levanta aos trancos e barrancos, suas costelas doem muito e sua perna esquerda ainda mais. O grito veio do andar de cima. Serge vê a escada, porém ela estava cheia de pedaços de troncos que caíram do teto balando a escada, podendo fazê-la cair a qualquer momento.

– Vou ter que arriscar. – Diz o menino que tenta subir as escadas com o máximo de cuidado possível. A fumaça estava ficando mais forte e o calor também, uma viga se solta da parede e por pouco não o atinge.

– Merda! – Quando ele consegue chegar ao segundo andar ele escuta um barulho e de relance olha pra cima e vê o teto trincando e num misto de medo e desespero ele se joga ao chão antes que o teto desaba-se levando à escada toda a ruína. Ele não mais poderia voltar agora, mas isso nem passava pela sua cabeça, ele só queria ver sua madre, sua mãe, sua benfeitora viva. Corpos de mais crianças jaziam no segundo andar, ele fecha os olhos para evitar olhar a cena. Não estava aguentando, todos que ele amava estavam mortos, se houvesse um culpado por isso ele iria pagar, ele pensa isso com todas as forças até que ele escuta-o!

– Muito bem, não vou perguntar uma terceira vez madre. Onde está a menina? – Serge ouve uma voz, que nunca iria esquecer. Fria como à noite e tenebrosa como à escuridão. Não a conhecia, porém a outra, sim.

– Nunca diria nada pra alguém como você. Ela está segura... Longe de vocês.

– _Madre Agnes?_ – Diz Serge em pensamento. Ele se aproxima da sala da madre. Estava fechada e por incrível que pareça não havia fogo nela. Como se algo estivesse impedindo do fogo de adentrar, Serge se aproxima da porta, toca na maçaneta que estava fria e abre lentamente. A próxima imagem fez os olhos de Serge ficarem brancos. Sua boca fica entre aberta, ele não consegue gritar, nada saía. Apenas lágrimas de dor caiam de sua face. Ele viu a mulher que o criou e o amou presa na parede a um metro do chão, com seus braços abertos e suas mãos transpassadas pelo que parecia ser cristais negros; suas pernas estavam juntas também empaladas pelos mesmos, seus longos cabelos negros caiam por sua face, suas vestes religiosas estavam rasgadas. Ela estava viva mais em dor, dor que Serge podia sentir no seu coração, e na frente dela um indivíduo que aparentava ser um homem, era ele o culpado do sofrimento da madre! Tinha pelo menos dois metros de altura, usava um longo manto negro, botas também da mesma cor. Sua mão esquerda estava aberta e brilhando com uma cloração negra e branca, da mesma cor dos cristais e na direita estava uma imensa foice do tamanho de um homem, rica em detalhes dourados e vermelhos; sua lâmina era negra e reluzia um brilho branco fugas como uma noite estrelada. O rosto era a única coisa que ele não conseguia ver. O homem parecia nem ter notado Serge na sala, apenas mantinha seus olhos sobre a madre crucificada diante dele e então perguntou:

–Você é muito teimosa madre... Sua dor cessaria se me desse à informação que preciso e seus queridos órfãos não teriam perdido a vida inutilmente. Se alguém é responsável pelo que houve aqui hoje, foi você madre!

– _Como ele ousa! –_ Brada Serge dentro de si, esse monstro matou seus amigos e agora culpa a madre por isso. Serge cerra os dentes ele não aguentava mais, iria matar aquele homem e num acesso de fúria avança contra o homem com seu punho direito erguido, porém o que ele acerta faz seu punho sangrar. Serge bateu em uma espessa camada de cristal negro que brotou do nada em sua frente. Ele cai pra trás gritando de dor, seu punho estava quebrado.

– AAARRGGGG! – Minha mão! Aiiii...

– Não é muito inteligente atingir o que não pode, não é menino?! – O sangue de Serge congela. Levanta o rosto e vê o misterioso homem se virando e o que vê não era um homem e sim um imenso homem-pantera. Olhos amarelos como os de um felino, seu rosto tinha a forma exata dos felinos, focinho, pelos negros e bigodes; e olhava Serge com uma expressão maligna e de desdém. E diz:

– Você chegou em uma boa hora. Estava conversando com sua tutora, mas ela parece me ignorar completamente. Que pena gosto muito de conversar sabia? – Diz o homem-pantera sorrindo.

– Seu... Maldito! Foi você quem nos atacou? Foi você o responsável por esse incêndio? – Brada Serge.

– E ser for? O que você faria pequeno?

– EU VOU TE MATAR! – Grita Serge se reerguendo e avançando pra cima do homem. Porém seu ataque nunca chegou. Em um piscar de olhos ele estava sendo jogado contra a parede, seu corpo está pra cair sobre o chão, quando então sente uma mão fria e com garras segurando seu pescoço o mantendo no alto. Seus olhos estavam fechados devido à dor, quando ele os abre novamente se depara com o homem-pantera olhando pra ele com seus olhos amarelos. Serge não consegue se mexer, sentia seu corpo paralisado. Seria medo? Ele não sabia, mas parecia que aquele homem olhava pra além dele, parecia que podia ver sua alma e isso o perturbava. O homem olhou para ele por mais alguns segundos depois disse calmamente:

– Você tem coragem... Conheci vários homens adultos que se quer pensaram em me atacar. E você fez isso e ainda duas vezes. É de admirar e é uma criança, quantos anos tem garoto? – Pergunta o homem-pantera.

– Não te interessa... Arrgggg! – O home pantera aperta o pescoço de Serge

– Por favor, eu não ouvi direto, quantos anos você tem mesmo? – Pergunta a criatura com tom irônico.

– Se-Sete... Sete anos... – Responde o menino

– Sete! Tão novo e tão valente. E seu nome, quero ouvi-lo?

– Huf... – Serge fecha a boca não querendo falar.

– Seu nome? – Inquire de novo o homem-pantera pronto pra apertar o pescoço de Serge que já estava sangrando

– É Serge! – Brada o menino olhando com fúria para ele.

– Serge. Hummm. Belo nome, gostei... – Ele aproxima seu rosto para o ouvido de Serge e sussurra. – E eu sou Lynx! Prazer em conhecê-lo! – Diz ele pegando a mão direita de Serge e fazendo um gesto de cumprimento. – Bom, agora que as apresentações foram feitas... – Lynx estala os dedos e sua foice volta pra sua mão direita e com a ponta dela puxa uma cadeira que estava virada para junto dele e num rápido movimento ele coloca Serge sentado nela. Quando o menino tenta se levantar sente seus pulsos presos aos braços da cadeira. Serge olha para eles e vê os mesmo cristais negros que prendia a madre o estavam lhe segurando como algemas e percebeu que seus pés também estavam presos no chão pelos mesmos cristais. Ele tenta se soltar porem é em vão.

– O que você quer?! – Brada Serge para o misterioso Lynx.

– Oras, vamos jogar um jogo claro! – Diz Lynx se ajoelhado pra ficar na mesma altura de Serge.

– Um jogo?

– Exatamente e o jogo se chama, você pergunta, e a Assassina responde. O que acha?

– O que? Do que você tá falando? Eu não entendo que Assassina?

– Puxa vida Serge você é bem lento pra entender as coisas, heim? Estou falando dela. – Responde Lynx apontando um dedo para a Madre Agnes.

– Porque você a está chamando assim? Ela não é Assassina ela é uma boa pessoa que cuida de nós... Ela não é o que você esta dizendo! – Brada Serge.

– Ai, ai, crianças são tão inocentes. – Lynx pega outra cadeira que estava virada no chão e senta ao lado de Serge, e em seguida envolve seu braço direto sobre o ombro do menino e diz:

– Sabe Serge este mundo é grande e complicado, às vezes você pensa que vê algo e na verdade não é! Você pensa que aquilo que você vive é verdadeiro mais no fundo não é. E quando você realmente pensa que esta livre, está mais preso ainda! Entende a lógica? – Aquelas palavras deixaram o menino perdido e confuso, ele apenas meneia a cabeça em negação.

– Bom, não posso te culpar por não entender, você ainda é muito novo, tem muita coisa para ver ainda. Mais deixe-me te dizer uma única coisa Serge e essa é a premissa do nosso mundo... – Lynx faz uma pausa e diz bem alto: - " _Nada é verdadeiro tudo é permitido!" –_ Aquelas palavras penetraram na consciência de Serge, não eram estranhas, pior... Ele já as ouvira antes ditas por outra pessoa, a qual ele conhecia bem e ele então vira o rosto e vê sua madre que também o olhava. Lágrimas desciam por seus belos olhos negros. Ela tinha 24 anos era bela, Serge a amava muito. Quando ele chegou ao orfanato se sentiu excluído, mas ela veio até ele e só lhe deu amor e carinho. Carinho por alguém estranho, por alguém que ela não conhecia e isso para ele já era o bastante. Como um relâmpago ele volta ao mundo e grita:

\- MADRE AGNES!

– Hora você acordou? Puxa demorou, heim? – Lynx se levanta e pega sua foice que estava cravada no chão.

– Pare, não torture o menino. Eu imploro...

– Torturar? Estávamos batendo um papo bem interessante, mas você interrompeu, bem acho que devo continuar o jogo. O Serge vai jogar também. – Ao ouvir isso Agnes começa a tremer e a suar:

– Ele não sabe de nada! Deixe-o ir! Por favor!

– Ah! Deixe-me pensar? – O home-pantera faz uma pausa. – Não!

– Por quê? É a mim, que você quer e não ele!

– Errou de novo Agnes, não é você que eu quero, eu quero saber da menina. É ela quem eu quero! Você antes de se vestir como "santinha do pau-oco" a protegia e a guardava, ainda por cima foi esperta o bastante para misturá-la num orfanato e para que eu tivesse ainda mais dificuldades de achá-la, mais advinha? Não adiantou nada! Sabe que tenho meus métodos, você nunca a esconderia de mim para sempre! Madre Agnes... Ou devo te chamar de Aglesia Van Caster, assassina de 1° classe da Irmandade dos Assassinos! – Serge fica atônito com o que ouve. A madre que cuidou dele e das crianças era uma Assassina! Serge se lembra de ter ouvido falar deles, eram pessoas que lutavam contra a injustiça, defendiam os fracos e puniam às más pessoas que abusavam de seu poder. Ele não podia acreditar que sua tutora era uma deles.

– Você tá mentindo, ela não pode ser uma Assassina. Ela nem tem cara de uma; a madre é gentil e bondosa, para de inventar história, seu gato nojento!

– Gato nojento? - O felino ri da comparação que o menino lhe fez. – Esse foi o melhor apelido que já me deram. Esta bem Aglesia, se você não vai me dizer onde está a menina vou ter de perguntar ao Serge aqui, isso é se você não se importar, não é? Ele está me divertindo muito. – Diz Lynx apontando a ponta de sua foice em direção a Serge.

– Não! Espere por favor! – Grita a madre em desespero.

– Oh! Tem algo a dizer minha cara? – Pergunta Lynx apoiando a foice em seu ombro.

– Sim! Mas, eu lhe peço, por favor, não machuque o Serge. Ele é inocente! Por favor, eu imploro. – Diz a madre com dificuldade, seu corpo perdeu muito sangue e seus belos olhos castanhos estavam perdendo o foco.

– Sabe ver uma mulher linda como você, que já foi uma grande Assassina, que causou grande dificuldade aos Templários, vê-la implorando chega até a me excitar! – Diz Lynx lambendo os beiços. Ele se aproxima e com a sua mão direita segura fortemente o queixo da madre para que ela possa olhar para ele. – Muito bem Aglesia sou todo ouvidos.

– Ela está longe... – Aglesia começa a murmurar.

– Longe aonde? – Inquere Lynx

– Num lugar afastado...

– Afastado aonde?

– Onde o gelo é eterno; e nunca pode ser maculado por nenhuma força sombria?

– O que? – Dessa vez Lynx fica confuso.

– Você sabe onde é... – Ela sorri e lágrimas escorrem por seus olhos. – Porém você nunca vai alcançar Rei negro. Esta fora dos seus limites! – Ao ouvir esta ultima informação Lynx então solta o rosto de Aglesia. O sorriso irônico e sádico sumiu de sua face e deu lugar a uma cara de indignação e ódio.

– Você não fez isso? – Pergunta Lynx incrédulo.

– Sim, eu fiz... – Responde ela com um sorriso fraco de vitória em seu rosto. – A salvadora está salva.

– SUA VADIA! – Grita Lynx com todo seu ódio. E de repente larga sua foice cerra os punhos e começa a desencadear socos por todo o corpo de Aglesia. – SUA CADELA! Você tem idéia de quantos anos esperei por isso, e você a manda para o único lugar a qual eu não posso chegar! Ao qual não sou permitido chegar! – Ele batia com mais força, porém Aglesia não gritava; ele soca seu rosto, abdômen, pernas, ombro. Serge não conseguia ver aquilo, era demais pra ele.

– PARA! DEIXA ELA EM PAZ!

– CALE A BOCA GAROTO! Essa mulher estragou um plano de 30 anos! Não posso simplesmente ficar alheio a isso sem demonstra meu completo ódio por ela!

– NÃÃÃOOO!

Os apelos de Serge não eram ouvidos Lynx batia com mais força ainda e Aglesia não grita uma única vez. Serge não sabia se sua tutora estava viva ou morta, mas em seu interior ele não acredita que ela pudesse resistir a uma investida daquela. Depois de vários minutos batendo em sua vítima Lynx cessa seu ataque e ainda bufando de ódio ele contempla o estrago que causou em Aglesia. Um sorriso maligno irrompe de sua face.

– Você a salvou? – Ele ri. – Não, ela nunca estará a salvo. Vocês Assassinos apenas prolongaram minha busca e outra, ela ainda é uma criança e vai levar alguns anos até que ela esteja realmente pronta. Enquanto isso não acontece, irei propagar a "neblina" por todo este continente e pelos outros... Eu não serei detido Aglesia pode apostar nisso! Os Assassinos não terão a mínima chance!– Lynx solta uma gargalhada tenebrosa que ecoava por todo o salão. Sua aura é maligna e sua mente doentia. Qualquer um o visse podia sentir!

– Iremos... Sim...

– Ah? – Lynx cessa sua gargalhada ao ver algo que não acredita. Aglesia que ergue sua face encarando seu agressor. Seus olhos que estavam sem foco agora pareciam arder em chamas.

– Madre... – Diz Serge olhando para sua tutora incrédulo. Ela estava viva.

– Você acha que venceu? Não, nós lutaremos e outros lutarão e as trevas nunca venceram! – Ela olha pra Serge. – Serge...

\- Mãe ...

– Meu pequeno raio de luz, desculpe por não ter salvo os outros, mas pelo mesmo você esta salvo. Viva por mim e pelos outros...

– Madre Agnes, por favor, pare! Não, diga isso, a senhora vai ficar bem...

-Não, não vou Serge, mais você vai. Eu te amo meu príncipe! – Rios de lágrimas como cristal caiam de seus olhos, lágrimas puras que caiam no chão e o faziam brilhar. Destas surgiam diversos grifos de cor branca que se espalham pelo chão aos poucos até cobrir toda a sala.

– Sua vadia! O que esta pretendendo?! – Brada Lynx já pegando sua foice novamente.

– Me despedindo da minha criança, posso não ter forças para deter você, mais posso salva-lo!

– UMA OVA! – E sem piedade nenhuma Lynx golpeia o corpo de Aglesia com sua foice a cortando em dois e em seguida gira sua foice pelo pescoço dando um último golpe que termina por decapitar a madre. A cabeça de Aglesia cai pesadamente no chão. Serge cena como um filme em câmera lenta. Todas as memórias que ele tinha dela vieram em sua mente para depois sumirem num imenso vazio. Sua tutora havia deixado este mundo junto com o brilho que estava encobrindo a sala sumira.

– Madre... Mãe... – Ele gagueja, para em seguida fechar seus olhos e gritar, gritar como nuca havia gritado, com toda sua força, com toda sua tristeza e todo seu ódio! Seu grito foi ouvido de longe ao ponto de um homem montado a cavalo, vestido de um manto preto e com um capuz também preto escuta-lo. E se desata a correr em sua direção.

– Mulher tola. Se agarrou até o último minuto a àqueles que ama. Huf! Ridículo! Amor é e sempre será algo para os fracos e para meninas sonhadoras. – Lynx anda em direção a cabeça de Aglesia. – Você foi uma fraca! – E com um estalar de dedos chamas negras brotam do chão onde a cabeça da madre está e em seguida Lynx se vira para onde o corpo da madre esta preso e estala os dedos novamente fazendo o resto do corpo arder em chamas também negras. Serge soluçava em sua cadeira com a cabeça baixa. Ele estava desnorteado sem reação nenhuma, não via nada e não percebia nada muito menos que Lynx se aproximava dele.

– Viu Serge, é isso que da lutar pelos outros. O que necessitamos nesse mundo não é compaixão, carinho ou amor e sim PODER! – Lynx ergue seu punho e o aperta com força e continua.

– Você pode ter esse poder também Serge... – Lynx estende sua mão pra Serge.

– Venha comigo... Há tempos que quero um discípulo, e você se encaixa perfeitamente nessa descrição, venha! E juntos faremos nosso próprio destino! E esse mundo tremerá diante de nós! – Lynx estala novamente seus dedos e os cristais que o prendiam Serge na cadeira desaparecem.

– Aqui pegue minha mão! Venha comigo e seja um rei!

– Um rei você diz... – Diz Serge de cabeça baixa.

– Exatamente! Não um rei qualquer! O rei dos reis! Vamos juntos conquistar esse direito que é nosso por... – Lynx não conseguiu acabar a frase, pois foi interrompido por um soco de esquerda de Serge, que o fez cair pra trás.

–Rei, você disse?! Você vem até aqui, mata meus amigos, minha família e minha tutora e acha mesmo que vou seguir você? E vou sim mais vou fazer outra coisa! Vou me unir aos Assassinos! E vou ter a sua cabeça LYNX EU JURO! – Lynx limpa um filete de sangue de sua boca e fica de pé diante de Serge, que parecia uma cena de Davi contra Golias devido a diferença de tamanhos.

– Vai ter minha cabeça, sei... Isso se você sair daqui com vida. Eu te dei a chance de uma vida de vitórias e realeza, mas você preferiu os amiguinhos das águias. Não posso te deixar ir agora, você ouvi demais. É uma pena você tinha tanto talento. Lynx ergue sua foice pronto para cortar Serge, até...

– Hum! – Lynx fica mudo, pois sente uma estranha aura atrás dele. – O que é isso? – Diz ele se virando.

Um intenso brilho branco começa a encobrir toda a sala, barulhos de sinos podiam ser ouvidos ecoando por todo o lugar, a claridade é tão intensa que Lynx teve que cobrir os olhos. Serge assistia tudo. Sentia aquela luz quente lhe envolver como um abraço e por um segundo ele viu o vulto de sua tutora lhe abraçando, ela era transparente como o vento, e reluzia como a luz. A imagem de Aglesia toca seu rosto e lhe dá um beijo em sua testa; e sussurra para apenas ele ouvir.

– _Fuja minha criança e viva enquanto o estou segurando, viva por mim e por todos!_ – A imagem de Aglesia se afasta dele e vai em direção a Lynx. Ele estava tão atento àquela visão que mal percebeu que Lynx estava sendo contido por inúmeras imagens de anjos lhe segurando. Ele conhecia aquelas figuras, eram seus amigos! Marcos, Miguel, Clara e a Irmã Angela e tantas outras que Serge conheceu em vida.

– Me soltem suas pragas! Vocês já estão mortos, desapareçam logo!

– Pessoal! – Grita Serge ao ver as imagens de seus amigos contendo o monstro.

– _VAI SERGE!_

 _–_ Miguel! – Serge olha e vê a imagem de seu amigo segurando o braço esquerdo de Lynx.

– _É sua chance cara corre! Não vamos conseguir segura ele por muito tempo!_

 _–_ _Ele tem razão esse cara é forte pra caramba!_ – Brada Marcos.

 _–_ _Você tem que viver Serge! –_ Diz a irmã Angela, contendo a foice de Lynx.

– _Por nós!_ – Diz a Glendinha em cima da cabeça de Lynx.

– _Não deixe que nossos sonhos morram_! – Grita Claudia segurando a cintura de Lynx.

– _Vá... Meu filho!_

– Pessoal! – Serge os encara, seus cabelos cobriam seus olhos, o menino fica com uma postura ereta demonstrando força e coragem mesmo para alguém da sua idade, para logo em seguida levantar sua cabeça e olhar com os olhos em chamas para Lynx e depois para as imagens de seus amigos e sua mentora e diz:

– O sacrifício de vocês não será em vão! Eu juro! – E aponta um dedo para Lynx. – Eu vou voltar pra ter a sua cabeça maldito! Ou eu não me chamo SERGE STRIDER! – E sem pestanejar ele se desata a correr com todas as forças que lhe restavam e que havia ganhado de seus amigos em direção a janela da sala da madre.

– Não! Volte aqui moleque!

Sem ouvir as palavras de Lynx, Serge cruza os braços a sua frente e se joga pela janela e ao sentir o vento da noite ele abre seus braços como uma jovem água que acabar de sair do ninho em um verdadeiro alto de fé rumo ao desconhecido.

Um verdadeiro salto da fé!


	2. O Lobo Branco

_10 anos depois_

 _Valência, Espanha 1745_

A lua estava no topo naquela noite. As estrelas cintilavam pelo céu. Lá em baixo na cidade podia se ouvir musica e cantoria. Era a " _LasFallas de Vallencia"._ A mais divertida e popular festa que existe na Espanha. O povo comemorava a chegada da primavera, após um logo e rigoroso inverno as pessoas comemoravam a chegada da nova estação dançando, cantando e brincando. Homens bebendo, ou dançando com suas mulheres, casais namorando e crianças correndo por todo o lugar; os trovadores tocavam seus alaúdes com força e vigor cantando canções típicas e até épicos sobre dragões e deuses. Bonecos gigantes eram construídos durante o ano todo para este evento que consistia em escolher qual seria o mais bonito. Os que não eram escolhidos eram queimados em uma grande fogueira. Todos comemoravam e dançavam exceto por uma pessoa. Do alto de sua bancada em seu palácio o duque de Valencia assistia a festa com olhar de repulsa e desdém.

– Olhe pra isso Roam, parecem um bando de macacos se contorcendo. Fazem uma festa apenas pela chegada de uma nova estação e ainda por cima gastam o dinheiro que deveria ser para os impostos para fazerem esses bonecos gigantes que só duram algumas horas. Dinheiro que deveria ser usado para nossa causa. Não sei ainda porque permito tal ato na "minha cidade" – Diz o Duque de Valência Pedro Altos, tomando sua bebida.

– "Sua cidade"? O que é isso Pedro?! Acho que está se esquecendo quem te colocou no poder não é?

– Vai ficar me lembrando disso Roam? – Ele se volta para o homem sentado junto a uma enorme mesa redonda.

– Vou, até você se conscientizar de que temos que dar certa "liberdade ao povo", pois só assim vão nos obedecer e serem os macacos que vocês diz... Ou serão burros?

– Sim é verdade! Nossa causa comparada a deles não é nada, eles são apenas meros peões, grãos de poeira nesta vasta terra que será nossa! – Diz o governador debochando do povo.

– Então desencane de uma vez do povo e vamos começar a pensar em nossa reunião. Já esta tudo pronto?

– Sim, tudo como combinado, já enviei meus mensageiros mais experientes para entregar as cartas de convocação. – Diz o duque tomando outro gole de sua bebida.

– Pedro eu nunca gostei dessa sua ideia de mandar mensageiros para entregar as convocações. Sempre lhe disse para aproveitar as reuniões e entregar pessoalmente às cartas aos nossos. Essa sua manobra é muito arriscada principalmente se alguns certos... Certos _Assassinos,_ ficarem sabendo disso, nossos planos estarão em perigo, porque fez isso? – Diz Roam se levantado. O duque o encara com um olhar de completo desdém e diz confiante:

– Esses meus homens estão equipados com _matérias_ Roam. _Matérias_ que os deixam imunes e lhes permitem passar despercebidos, até pelos olhos mais experientes de um Assassino. Eles vão ficar bem. – Responde o duque tomando o resto de sua bebida e colocando o copo sobre a mesa a frente deles.

– Isso não garante nada, Pedro!

– O que disse?

– Você esta há pouco tempo em nossa ordem e rapidamente já conseguiu um posto que muitos almejavam e ambicionavam. Então ouça o conselho de um amigo. Não subestime os Assassinos! – Após ouvir o ultimo comentário de Roam o duque se aproxima dele com uma expressão nada amigável quase de nojo

– Com que você acha que esta falando seu maltrapilho imundo! – Sou Pedro Alto, o 2° filho da casa Alto, a maior e mais rica família da Espanha! Temos sangue azul por nossas veias, diferentes destes "impuros" que parasitam esta cidade. Você já devia saber que minha colocação para comandar esta cidade no lugar de meu irmão mais velho foi devido a minha capacidade de liderança e poder! Então coloque-se no seu lugar Roam! De uma vez por todas SOU EU QUEM ESTA NO COMANDO AQUI! - Brada o governante de Valência para seu visitante. Roam apenas pega um lenço que esta em seu bolso e limpa o rosto devido à baba que voou pela boca de Pedro e diz calmamente:

– Tudo bem, acho que já fiz por onde. Bem eu lhe vejo na reunião Pedro... Isso se você ou eu ainda estivermos vivos até lá. – Expressa Roam com sarcasmo e se retirando da sala. Pedro fica sozinho em sua sala com uma cara de desprezo e raiva.

– Quem ele pensa que é! Que sou algum tipo de parvo! Sou um nobre! Sou um rei! Sou um TEMPLARIO! SOU...

– Um idiota tagarela! – Uma voz ao fundo termina a frase.

O coração de Pedro gela. Não havia ninguém na sala a pouco mais de 1 minuto. Só estavam Roam e ele. O duque começa à suar frio e engole em seco. E pergunta inocentemente:

– Q-Quem está aí? – Nenhuma resposta. Ele vira lentamente, não havia ninguém à sua frente.

– Será que estou ouvindo coisas? – Diz enxugando o suor de sua testa. – Devo estar ouvindo mesmo, essa história de Assassinos me deixou impressionado! É melhor ir dormir, essa musica está me deixando louco, no próximo ano vou proibir essa festa nojenta. Melhor, vou manda executar na fogueira os organizadores, vai ser melhor do que os bonecos queimando! – Ri o templário se divertindo com seu plano louco e se retirando da sala quando...

– O que?! – A porta não abre. – O que é isso? – Ele puxa a maçaneta e vê que ela não abre. –Maldição quem ousa me trancar aqui! – Reclamando. – Abram essa porta imediatamente! Quem vocês pensam que são? Seus empregados malditos!

– Pessoas muito mais inteligentes que você, com certeza!

O duque fica branco ao ouvir essa voz. Era a mesma voz que ele pensou ter ouvido antes ser fruto de sua mente. Ele segura firmemente a maçaneta da porta tentando abri-la, mas em vão.

– Porque essa porta não abre! – Ele usa mais força. – ABRA! – Começa a socá-la. – ABRAM ESTA PORTA SEUS MONTINHOS DE... – Antes do duque terminar sua frase todas as luminárias da sala se apagam deixando só a luz da lua e da festa entrar. Ele se vira ficando de costas para a porta, seu peito subia e descia, suas mãos tremiam, suas pernas fraquejaram. O Governante podia sentir que não estava mais sozinho... Ele vai lentamente se esgueirando para uma escrivaninha, abre a gaveta de cima e tira uma pistola flintlock dela. Ele a engatilha e aponta pra escuridão.

– Muito bem! Eu não sei quem ou o que é você... Mais fique sabendo que eu tenho uma arma aqui! E não tenho medo nenhuma de usar!

Uma risada é ouvida pela escuridão deixando o governador mais assustado ainda. Ele apontando a arma para a escuridão em direção ao autor da risada.

– Vamos lá está com medo de mim? Apareça e me enfren... – Antes de terminar sua frase o templário sente algo perfurar sua mão, algo longo e afiado que faz sua pistola cair no chão, e com um rosto todo retorcido de medo e dor ele contempla um punhal com a temida insígnia dos Assassinos cravada em sua mão esquerda.

– MINHA MÃO, MINHA MÃO! – Berra o duque aos prantos.

– Isso foi pela mão daquela menina que você mandou cortar, caro governador! – Diz uma voz com sotaque espanhol vinda das sombras.

– MALDIÇÃO! QUEM SÃO VOCÊS!

– Quem somos? Já devia saber meu caro, Duque Pedro Altos! – E uma vela se acende perto de uma das cadeiras, revelando um jovem vestindo um manto todo azulado, com um lenço vermelho preso a cintura. Suas botas eram marrons, sua calça também era azul. Em seus punhos usava braças em formato de lobos brancos e seu rosto estava coberto por um gorro que cobria quase todo seu rosto, exceto seus cabelos azulados que saiam, por dentro do gorro. Ao seu lado encostado na parede havia outra pessoa vestida de maneira semelhante, porem ao invés de suas vestes serem azuis eram brancas e abertas na frente, ao qual ostentavam um colar feito de pedras verdes e vermelhas.

– Olá sênior! Gostaria de tomar um drink conosco? – Pergunta o homem de vestes brancas. – O governador nada dizia.

– Ora nada? Engraçado para alguém que estava se gabando em matar seu próprio povo o senhor ficou mudo der repente. Se me permite eu vou tomar algo não é sempre que tenho a oportunidade de beber algo tão... MADRE DE DIOS! CARO! BOTA CARO NISSO! Olha só amigo sabe quanto vale uma garrafa dessa?

– O bastante para alimentar três famílias por um mês. – Responde o jovem de manto azul sentado na cadeira.

– Acho que até mais! – Diz o homem de branco abrindo e bebendo a no gargalho a bebida. – Graças Dio! Isso que é conhaque!

– O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM?! – Finalmente o governador havia falado. – Querem dinheiro, posses eu tenho tudo, tenho ouro, prata, bebidas refinadas, mulheres finas e elegantes!

– Opa! Essa ultima me interessou! – Diz o homem de branco todo sorridente. A única atitude que seu companheiro teve foi de balançar a cabeça negativamente. Havia sido avisado por seu mestre que entre os Assassinos da Espanha havia um que era louco pela vida boemia. Não era uma pessoa ruim, mais seus vícios por bebidas e mulheres lhe rendiam muitos problemas e cenas constrangedoras e engraçadas. Esse pensamento fez o jovem sorrir, mas não era hora pra isso, era o momento dele sozinho. Pelo menos sem seu mestre, ele sabia o que fazer e não tardaria em fazê-lo. O Jovem se levanta da cadeira, era menor que o outro, mas sua postura era imponente. Seu manto de cor azulada e branco dava ao jovem um tom de imponência muito maior que sua idade aparenta. Ele tinha 17 anos agora. Dez anos depois daquele fatídico dia; ele crescera e de uma humilde criança de sete anos para um membro da Irmandade dos Assassinos. O jovem caminha até o governador que começa a se apavorar e a oferecer mais coisas a eles.

– Escutem, por favor, eu dou dinheiro, terras, casas, crianças até... Se vocês forem do agrad... – Ele não terminou a frase, o jovem de manto azul o acertou com um potente cruzado de esquerda em sua face, amassando seu rosto e quebrando dentes e assim salpicando o chão com seu sangue.

O governador se retorcia de dor no chão o jovem se aproxima mais de sua vitima, não ia matá-lo agora. Ele iria fazê-lo sofrer, como ele havia feito a tantas pessoas. Então o jovem se agacha e puxa da mão do duque seu punhal, que ao sentir o aço sendo retirado de sua mão berra em agonia:

– PIEDADE! POR DEUS PIEDADE!

– Olhe pra você. Patético! – Diz o jovem limpando sua adaga.

– Bom isso pra ele é um elogio não acha? – Comenta seu companheiro com sacarmos.

– Concordo.

– O que querem de mim? Sou um pobre governante e...

– E Templário! Acho que isso já diz tudo não é.

– Então estão me torturando só por eu ser um Templário... Quem vocês pensam que são? Juízes? Deuses?

– Não nos compare a vocês seu monte de merda! – Agora foi à vez de seu companheiro perder a paciência e chutar o governante, acertando suas costelas fazendo-o cuspir mais sangue.

– Poupe-me eu imploro. – Choraminga o governante aos prantos. O jovem de azul torce os lábios com tal cena, era insuportável ver um homem que causou tanto mal às pessoas que ele considerava fraca, agora ele se comporta do mesmo jeito. Porém nem mesmo aquela cena lhe deu pena ou remorso. O jovem se aproxima dele, com sua mão esquerda agarra o homem pelos cabelos e o encara nos olhos. Pedro pôde ver os olhos de seu algoz, eram azuis safiras, como o oceano, porém o seus olhos eram de um azul de fúria e ódio como chamas; e sem ao menos ter tempo para dizer uma só palavra o governador sentiu algo lhe transpassar o coração, ele tem apenas um breve reslumbre de ver o punho do jovem aberto sobre seu peito e no mesmo instante um barulho de algo se soltando e lhe perfurando. Algo gélido e fino como os dentes de um animal. O Jovem solta-o e o mesmo coloca as mão sobre o peito tentando conter o sangue que jorrará de seu peito, sua vista fica turva e ele sem apoio nenhum desaba ao chão, sua pele vai ficando pálida e ele murmura...

– Por que... Eu mereço isso?!

– Porque você maculou aquilo que deveria ser mais precioso. Algo mais precioso do que joias, casas ou mulheres.

– Ahh... E o que seria?

O jovem então retira seu capuz revelando seu rosto para sua vítima:

– Seu povo governador Pedro, eles são e sempre serão mais importantes do que você ou seus prazeres mundanos... Se preocupar com eles e zelar por eles. Isso é ser um verdadeiro LÍDER!

– Não poder ser, algo tão... Simples. Foi isso que me fez jazer aqui e agora... – Um jorro de sangue sai de sua boca o interrompendo. – Diga-me... Como se chama menino...

– Somente meus amigos tem o direito de dizer meu nome. Para vocês Templários Eu sou " _O Lobo Branco"_

 _–_ O Lobo... Branco... – O governador só teve forças para estas últimas palavras antes de jazer morto no chão.

– Bom trabalho amigo, missão cumprida! Agora vamos logo, os guardas notaram a ausência dele... O que foi? – Pergunta o Assassino de branco pronto pra partir. O jovem ainda estava olhando sua vítima, ele se agacha e fecha seus olhos. Não importava quantas vezes ele fizesse isso, não importava quão mau e ardiloso fosse seu alvo, nos momentos finais eles mostravam quem eram. Pessoas fracas que precisavam pisar em outras e as subjugar para se sentirem fortes de verdade.

" _Todos nós nascemos fracos, mas são as escolhas do amanhã que nos fazem ser fortes de verdade. Nunca se esqueça meu filho, a verdadeira força não nasce da opressão, ou da imposição de regras, nasce de quem nos somos, nasce de nossos corações, de nossa coragem e..."_

 _–_ De nossa alma!

– Ei. Está tudo bem?

– Hum, sim está... Só estava pensando.

– Então acorda pra vida meu camarada vamos nessa... É cara eu esqueci seu nome qual é mesmo? – O rapaz sacode a cabeça e ri. Coloca seu gorro de novo e diz:

– É Serge seu bêbado tarado. Serge Strider. – Diz sorrindo

– Então vamos lá Serge a noite é uma criança e o povo tem que comemorar, pois seu tirano se foi... Sabe o que isso quer dizer né?

– Eu tenho até medo de perguntar.

– BORA PRA FARRA!

– Bom, já que insiste. – E os dois Assassinos partem saltando da janela do governador; pulando e correndo rapidamente pelos telhados da cidade. Uma cidade agora livre de um dos seus tiranos.


	3. Ensinamentos

A notícia da morte do Duque e governador Pedro Altos se espalhou pela cidade como o vento. Pessoas comentavam de cima a baixo o ocorrido, pelo fato dele ter sido assassinado! Pedro não era e nunca foi um bom governante. Maltratava, humilhava, empregava castigos físicos e executava qualquer um que o desafiasse. Então sua morte não foi recebida com luto pelo povo, mas com alegria porque a justiça havia sido feita!

– EXTRA, EXTRA GOVERNADOR DE VALÊNCIA É ASSASSINADO LEIA OS DETALHES SÓ AQUI! – Gritava um menino vendendo jornais com a notícia.

– Finalmente alguém deu um fim aquele maldito! – Diz um homem.

– Sim! Ele mandou punir meu marido por ter lhe cobrado algo do mercado.

– Isso é pouco e as mulheres que ele roubou de casas pobres e que nunca mais voltaram. – Dizia outra pessoa.

– Ele deve estar ardendo no inferno agora! – Dizia uma senhora.

Esses e outros assuntos eram comentados pela cidade. Porém duas figuras sentadas em um banco da praça central estavam alheios aquilo. Trajavam mantos um de cor azulada e outro de cor branca. Os dois pareciam focados em algo como se estivessem apreciando a paisagem. Ou melhor, se recuperando da ressaca!

– Merda... Como minha cabeça dói! Porra Luiz, não acredito que você me convenceu a beber tanto! – Diz Serge massageando sua testa.

– Do que cê está falando moleque? Eu só te mostrei as bebidas você bebeu porque quis! Ai minha cabeça. – Responde. Luiz tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos, olhos verdes, um pouco de barba. Aos 22 anos era um mulherengo e bêbado irreparável, mas até ele sentiu que exagerou na noite passada.

Serge o olha com reprovação.

– Sim, logo depois de você me empurra goela abaixo duas garrafas inteiras de vinho! AIIIII, eu to passando mal... – Diz Serge enjoado e quase caindo do banco.

– Ai, ai. Sabe amigo você tem que aproveitar mais a vida.

– Sério? De que forma? Espero que não diga bebidas e mulheres.

– ... – Luiz fica mudo e com um dedo levantado e o responde sorrindo. – Sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo?

– Ah! Me poupa! – Brada Serge se levantando.

– Ei, aonde você vai?

– Vou caminhar um pouco e me exercitar, talvez assim essa ressaca passe.

– OK. Vai lá, mais não se esqueça de estar no QG ao entardecer... Vamos ter uma reunião geral.

– Estarei lá e vê se não se embebeda mais, ouviu! – Diz Serge partindo e cobre seu rosto com o gorro. Ele some em meio a multidão.

– Puxa vida, mais que garoto certinho! – Diz Luiz tirando um pequeno cantil de seu bolso e o observa. – Nada como uma bebidinha para começar o dia.– Diz tomando o liquido, em seguida frisa os lábios sacode a cabeça e grita. – EITA PORRA!Isso é que é começar o dia! –Ele se levanta coloca seu gorro e também assim como seu companheiro some na multidão com apenas uma coisa em mente.

– Onde fica o QG mesmo? A eu tenho tempo, ahhhh, como a vida é bela!

Eram 10h00minh da manhã, mas o sol já estava bem forte. Serge caminhava pelas ruas de Valência, seu gorro cobria sua face quase que por completo, mas não o impediam de ver, ou melhor, ele nem precisava muito de seus olhos para ver o que estava a sua frete e ao seu redor. Desde pequeno ele possuía um sentido bem aguçado por isso na época em que vivia no orfanato sempre achava as outras crianças com uma rapidez incrível. Bastava ele fechar os olhos, se concentrar e conseguia sentir e até mesmo ver onde as outras crianças estavam escondidas. Nunca se importou muito com esse seu _dom_ , porém foi quando entrou para a irmandade que seu mestre lhe explicou e ensinou como usar sua "Visão de Águia". Outros Assassinos treinavam muito para conseguir se concentrar e usar a visão, mas Serge conseguira em pouquíssimo tempo e aos dez anos já dominava completamente sua visão. E foi com essa visão aguçada que ele os viu. A cem metros de distância, pode reconhecê-los, sua visão desfocou e tudo a sua volta ficou escuro, e como o amanhecer de um novo dia tudo a sua volta tomou outra coloração. Cada pedaço de madeira, cada pedra no chão e cada pessoa a sua volta emanava uma aura de seus corpos. Serge estava as vendo claramente, quase podia toca-las. As auras dos cidadãos mudavam de cor devido ao humor, mas nunca passavam do azul, isso significava que não representavam perigo algum pra ele. Porém, as pessoas que Serge viu emanavam uma aura vermelha, como o sangue e como a maldade; eram duas indo em direção a uma pequena aura azul no meio da rua. Serge pisca os olhos e tudo volta como era antes, nenhum sinal de auras ou pontos brilhantes, mas ele não esqueceu as duas auras vermelhas que ele havia visto e tratou de caminhar na direção delas, a passos rápidos. Sentia perigo no ar.

O que Serge viu em volto em uma aura vermelha eram dois soldados valencianos que rondavam a praça e estavam com raiva. Tinham chegado ao posto que estavam hoje graças ao duque, que expulsou vários soldados de boa índole do exército, e que se recusaram a obedecer seus atos de crueldade contra seu próprio povo. Então a solução mais rápida e fácil foi colocar no lugar todo o tipo de pessoa inescrupulosa que fazia tudo por dinheiro. Meliantes, assaltantes, estupradores, faziam parte do exército pessoal de Pedro... Mas não fazem mais.

– Maldição e o que faremos agora? – Berra um deles que portava uma espada.

– E você me pergunta, eu sei muito menos. – Responde o outro que portava uma lança.

– To dizendo que com a morte do Duque vai, ser uma questão de tempo até que algum emissário do rei venha até aqui e veja o que fizemos, e no ato nos colocam para fora do exército, vão tirar nosso dinheiro, nossas posses e Até nossas vidas se bobear... – Diz o soldado de espada com medo.

– Nem diga isso! Droga estava tudo indo tão bem! Estávamos no topo e do nada caímos num abismo! Nunca pensamos que alguém mataria o duque! – Confessa o soldado que portava uma lança, que logo continua. – Não sei, não acha melhor nos sairmos da cidade? – Pergunta.

– Está louco! Fizemos diversas coisas que podem ser chamadas por aí de "inescrupulosas". Assim que saíssemos daqui botariam nossas cabeças a prêmio. – Responde o soldado de espada

– Nossa! E o que faremos? – Pergunta apavorado o soldado com a lança.

– Não sei... Não sei mesmo...

– EXTRA, EXTRA GOVERNADOR ASSASSINADO! – Grita um menino passando perto dos soldados vendendo o jornal com a notícia da morte do governador.

– Cara o que faremos? Eu não quero morrer! – Exclama tremendo.

– EXTRA, EXTRA RECOMPENSA POR INFORMAÇÕES!

– Hum! – Exclama o soldado de espada.

– EXTRA, EXTRA!

– Cala a boca garoto! Não vê que estamos pensando! – Berra o soldado de lança para o menino que vendia jornal na rua

– Mas seu eu não gritar ninguém vai comprar o jornal. – Responde o menino inocentemente.

– Olhe aqui estamos tentando usar o pouco do cérebro que temos para nos safarmos uma baita situação então, VAI PASSEAR!

– Tá bom... EXTRA! EXTRA!

– Espere ai! – Diz o Soldado de espada mandando o menino esperar.

– Hum?

– Me de esse jornal! – Responde.

– Oh, sim 20 cent senhor! – Diz o menino todo sorridente.

– E quem disse em pagar... – Responde o soldado de espada com um sorriso mórbido.

– Mas senhor eu... Ai! – O menino nem tem tempo de reclamar logo ele recebe um chute no queixo do soldado que o joga de costa no chão. O menino se encolhe de dor no chão e coloca suas mãos na boca o chapéu que ele usava voou pra longe. O menino começa a chorar e olha seu agressor pegando o jornal.

– É disso que estou falando! Uma recompensa!

– E como isso pode nos ajudar?

– Simples, pegamos o assassino, recebemos a grana e ainda limpamos nossos nomes perante a lei! É perfeito!

– Sério? Nossa isso é que é ideia!

– Então é melhor irmos, os outros podem estar tendo a mesma ideia e não quero ser passado pra trás. E você menino, ficaremos com o jornal e com seu dinheiro, precisamos beber um pouco.

– É! E o jornal vai ser bom pra limpar a bunda, caso tenhamos dor de barriga. – Os dois soldados vão embora rindo deixando o menino caído no chão. Ele se senta ainda segurando o queixo, estava doendo muito; se encolhe abraça as pernas e murmura:

– Meu jornal, meu dinheiro... O que eu faço? – O menino chora em silêncio e nem percebe que uma figura de manto se aproxima dele.

– Oi.

– Ah?

– Eu vi o que aconteceu... Você esta bem?

– Não, eles levaram meu jornal e o pouco dinheiro que eu tinha. Minha mãe e meu pai já estão super atarefados. E como sou pequeno só consigo fazer isso. É o máximo que consigo berrar e entregar jornal.

– Você ganha bastante?

– Pouco, mas devido à morte do governador a venda triplicou... Eu tinha ganhado hoje o equivalente a um mês de venda, por dia de jornal.

– Nossa. Isso é muito bom! Parabéns!

– Não tem parabéns nenhum moço! Aqueles caras roubaram todo o jornal e o meu dinheiro. Se eu não aparecer na prensa com o dinheiro das vendas eu não recebo meu pagamento.

– Entendo.

– Tá doendo... Mamãe! – Chora o menino. Aquela cena fez com ele voltasse ao passado. O tempo em que ele era bem pequeno e se machucado e sua tutora lhe dava carinho e amor. Vendo aquela criança daquele jeito encheu seu coração de ódio, ele cerra os punhos com tanta força que fazem suas veias ficarem visíveis.

Era esse o tipo de injustiça que o fazia agir. Ele se agacha pra poder olhar no rosto do menino.

– Deixe-me ver isso. – Diz ele pedindo para ver o queixo que um pouco resoluto mostra seu queixo machucado. O chute do soldado foi tão forte que abriu um rasgo no queixo da criança e pode se ver também que o menino havia mordido a língua com o chute e dois dos seus dentes haviam quebrado.

– Tá doendo muito!

– Fique tranquilo eu resolvo isso, feche os olhos.

– Ah?

– Feche. O tio aqui vai fazer uma mágica.

– Mágica?

– Sim, uma mágica que vai fazer você ficar bom rapidinho. Confie em min.

– Tá bom. – O garoto fecha os olhos. Com sua mão direita Serge encosta seus dedos próximo ao queixo da criança e com sua mão esquerda procura um saco que carregava na cintura, após achar, Serge diz mentalmente:

– _Cura. –_ E no mesmo instante uma aura verde passa por suas mãos indo por todo seu corpo até a ponta dos dedos que estava sobre o queixo do menino e em um piscar de olhos não havia mais ferida, nem sangue ou dentes quebrados. O ferimento sumiu como ele havia dito; num passe de mágica. – Pronto já pode abrir.

– Hum? – O menino abre os olhos e curiosamente não sente mais dor nenhuma. Ele cutuca o queixo, abre a boca e vê que todos os dentes estão lá, esfrega os olhos e até se belisca pra ver se não esta sonhando. – Eu to curado! Não é sonho!

– Claro que não amiguinho. Você já tá pronto pra outra! – Diz o estranho sorrindo e com os dois polegares pra cima.

– Moço, o senhor é um mago?

– Bom, como posso dizer... Eu sei um truque ou dois. Mais me diz qual é seu nome amiguinho?

– Oliver, senhor.

– Oliver, nome legal! – Agora Oliver você vai fazer o seguinte. – Diz o jovem de manto. – Vai ficar sentadinho ai que o tio vai lá bater um papinho com aqueles caras que te assaltaram. – Diz o jovem sorrindo.

– O que! – Exclama o garoto assustado.

– Isso mesmo então seja um bom menino e espere por mim, ok? – Diz Serge se levantando.

– Mas tio, eles são fortes, me bateram facinho. O senhor não vai dar conta deles. – Diz o menino preocupado. O jovem de manto sorri e diz.

– Não se preocupe... O "Tio" aqui é muito mais forte! Agora fique ai que eu já volto. – diz ele apontando para Oliver ficar ali esperando enquanto ia na direção aonde os soldados foram. Sem muita opção ele obedece e se senta no meio fio da calçada e diz:

– Espero que ele não se machuque.

Dez minutos depois andando pelas vielas da cidade o Assassino ainda procurava os agressores do pequeno Oliver e não demorou muito para achar os soldados. Estavam encostados na parede contando o dinheiro que acabaram de roubar.

– Olha só... Quem diria que a morte do chefe podia dar tanta grana a esse pessoal de rua né?

– Pois é, mas e se ele contar para alguém o que fizemos?

– E pra quem seria? Ainda somos a maioria nesta cidade, somos a lei aqui e não há ninguém para dizer ao contrario!

– Será mesmo?

– Hum?! – Os dois se viram em direção da voz e veem parado, bem de ante deles um homem de braços cruzados. Estava trajando um manto todo azulado com detalhes em branco, usava um gorro que cobria sua cabeça e parte de seu rosto. Os dois soldados se entreolham e o que portava uma espada, guarda o dinheiro de volta na bolsa e a amarra no em seu cinto. E pergunta com cinismo.

– Algum problema?

– Depende.

– Depende? Depende do que? – Pergunta o que estava com a lança.

– Se vocês vão me devolver esse dinheiro e os jornais por bem, ou por mal. Por favor, digam que será por mal! Estou louco para acabar com uma ressaca miserável e vocês dois caíram do céu... Literalmente! – Exclama o jovem rindo.

Os dois soldados se entreolham e depois para o jovem e começam a rir.

– Quem você pensa que é? Um palhaço ou o que? – pergunta o soldado de espada rindo como louco.

– Ou... Ou será um Assassino que veio apenas pra ajudar um menininho e passar o tempo, há, há, há!

– Exatamente! – Diz o jovem já em frente ao soldado de lança e sem nem conseguir reagir tem sua cabeça arremessada contra o murro desmaiando em seguida.

– O QUE?

– Ele disse tudo sabe? Eu estou de ressaca... E vocês surgiram na minha frente. Pessoas más que se aproveitam da fraqueza dos outros, de gente quem nem pode se defender. Impõem sua dita "força" só pra se gabarem, eu não poderia ter pedido algo melhor para que eu pudesse-me desestressar. Bom você é próximo! – Diz o Assassino se aproximando do outro soldado que para de rir e começa a se contorcer todo de medo. Ele tremia tanto de medo que se urinou e num ato de desespero ele saca sua espada e aplica golpe um lateral para acertar o indivíduo. Porém, a espada não concluiu seu percurso. O soldado sente sua espada sendo aparada no ar por algo cintilante que saltara do braço do jovem a sua frente. O jovem levanta seu rosto mais e agora o soldado pode ver seu rosto escondido pelo gorro do manto; notou que o jovem a sua frente o encarava com sorrindo nefasto e sombrio. O Soldado em pânico larga sua espada e tenta correr pra longe, tenta. Ele sente uma mão o segurando pela gola de trás de sua farda o forçando a ficar e num piscar de olhos ele é jogado de cara contra a parede, seu queixo estava aberto e vários dentes haviam sido quebrados.

– Minha boca!

– Isso foi pelo Oliver. Agora o que vem a seguir e por minha conta... – Diz Serge massageado os punhos.

– Por favor! Piedade! – Grita o soldado em pânico.

– Deixa eu pensar... NÃO!

– SOCORRO!– Foi a única coisa que o soldado consegui gritar antes de Serge começar a descer o sarrafo nele.

Alguns minutos depois...

Oliver continuava sentado onde Serge havia pedido, estava preocupado com ele. Olhava para os lados para ver se ele chegaria.

– Espero que ele esteja bem. – Logo que ele acaba de falar ele vê o jovem de manto azul surgir da multidão com vários jornais em seu braço esquerdo e uma bolsa que ele reconheceu muito bem. O menino abre um grande sorriso e num pulo corre até ele e o abraça.

– Você conseguiu! Você conseguiu!

– Claro, tinha alguma duvida? – Diz Serge todo bobo.

– Muito obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo senhor de manto. – Diz o pequeno Oliver.

– Pelo contrário, eu é que te agradeço. – Responde Serge

– Ah? Pelo quê? – Pergunta o menino sem entender.

– Por me ajudar a me sentir melhor!

– Sério? Eu fiz isso? – Pergunta o menino incrédulo.

– Sim. _Nada como bater em uns filhos da puta logo cedo, não a melhor maneira de começar o dia, minha ressaca foi toda embora!_ – Diz Serge em pensamento e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Tudo bem com o senhor?

– Oi! Ah sim, estou ótimo. Agora você pode voltar a vender seus jornais sem problema!

– Sim obrigado tio! Mas... – O rosto do menino muda de feliz para um tom mais triste.

– O que foi?

– É que... Se eu fosse mais forte nada disso teria acontecido, mas não pude fazer nada a não ser sentar e chorar. O senhor é quem teve que me ajudar. Eu queria ser mais forte... Para poder ajudar melhor minha família e... Amim mesmo também. – Serge ouvia Oliver com atenção, ele já vira aquela expressão. De alguém que ele conhecia muito bem... Dele mesmo. Então Serge se agacha e coloca as mãos sobre os ombros do menino e diz:

– Sabe Oliver... Você esta errado.

– Ah? Estou?

– Sim você está. Você não é fraco. Você acorda todos os dias, vê seus pais e os ajuda, mesmo sendo muito pequeno. E encara várias horas trabalhando de sol a sol ou até mesmo na chuva não é verdade?

– Bom isso é, mas...

– A força que você fala e deseja nem sempre é boa.

– O que?

– Escute ter um poder especial nem sempre faz de você forte, se seus sentimentos e sua confiança não estiverem juntas e em mesmo nível podem causar até mesmo catástrofes.

– Nossa! Eu não sabia disso!

– Pois é. Tem muita coisa que não sabemos... Ter um dom ou um poder que te fazem especial exigem muita, mais muita responsabilidade mesmo.

– Sério?

– Sim meu mestre, por exemplo, ele é forte pra caramba! Mas não intimida os mais fracos como esses soldados ou esse duque metido que morreu.

– Assassinado.

– Oi!

– Não leu os jornais? Ele foi "morrido". – Diz Oliver sem perceber que trocou "morto por morrido".

– Ah! Sim claro eu li, que memória a minha. – Desnecessário dizer que foi ele mesmo quem matou o duque.

– Mas continua, sobre seu mestre.

– Ah sim... Ele nunca precisou impor medo a ninguém só de você olhar pra ele dava pra saber que ele era forte. Não em força física, mais nisso aqui. – Diz Serge colocando o dedo indicador no coração de Oliver.

– Isto?

– Sim, ele é forte em coração, mente e espírito... E ele me ensina isso desde pequeno. Ele me disse que só quando alguém juntar essas três forças será realmente forte e entenderá sua razão de estar no mundo.

– UAU! E você já? Já conseguiu?

– Falta muito ainda pra isso. Ainda sou um discípulo, falta muito ainda pra eu ser chamado ou me chamar de mestre ou de encontrar minha razão de estar nesse mundo.

– Nossa, acho que entendi. Mais ou menos, mas a responsabilidade deve ser enorme, então né. Tipo eu crescendo devo ficar forte, pois minha família um dia vai precisar de mim e eu tenho que protegê-los de pessoas más ou até mesmo da qualquer coisa da vida. Então não é nada fácil ser forte! Tenho que me esforçar bastante!

– Você disse tudo agora, baixinho. Você esta indo no caminho certo. Só não caia nas mentiras desse mundo e não deixe ninguém dizer que você é fraco. Não vença o mal com o mal, vença com seus sentimentos e sua fé... – Serge se silencia e começa a lembrar de uma historia que seu mestre lhe contou há muito tempo. Trata-se da história de uma pessoa que tinha um dom incrível, mas tinha medo, muito medo de machucar aqueles a sua volta, fazendo assim se isolar e sofrer com a solidão. E só a força de vontade daquela que era a única que acreditava nela pôde trazê-la das trevas e da solidão para a luz do amor. Era a história perfeita sobre o que significa ser forte quando a força que você tem é mal empregada e mal cuidada.

– Oliver, está muito ocupado agora? – Pergunta o Assassino.

– Bom, eu tenho que vender os jornais.

– Eu compro de você.

– Sério? Quantos o senhor quer? – Pergunta o menino todo feliz.

– Deixe-me ver... Todos! – Diz Serge abrindo sua sacola de dinheiro e dando ao menino um pequeno rubi. – Isso paga por todos eles?

– Se paga! Até sobra! Obrigado, obrigado mesmo tio!

– Me chama de Serge, tio é meio velho pra mim. Agora como eu comprei esses jornais de você, vou te contar uma história e quero sua total atenção, entendeu?

– Tudo bem, mas que tipo de história? É de aventura?

– Sim e não. Bom, tem um pouco de tudo.

– E é sobre o que, cavaleiros e monstros?

– Não.

– Sobre dragões?

– Também não.

– Sobre Assassinos? – Essa ultima Serge deu uma pigarreada, mas também disse que não.

– Não Oliver, é uma história sobre duas irmãs.

– Duas irmãs?

– Sim, e que se amavam muito. Mas o poder mal empregado e mal ensinado quase as separou para sempre.

– Nossa! E quem são elas?

– Pronto para ouvir? – Pergunta Serge para o menino que rapidamente pega um bolo de jornal se senta e pede para seu novo amigo fazer o mesmo.

– Sou todo ouvido!

– Muito bem! – Diz ele se sentando no banquinho improvisado. – Lá vamos nós então!

E Serge começa a contar a historia de duas irmãs que se amavam. A princesa que tinha o coração de fogo e da rainha de coração de gelo. A história de Anna e Elsa.


	4. A História de Duas Irmas Parte 1

_Há muito tempo em um reino chamado Arendelle viviam duas irmãs que se amavam muito. Chamadas Elsa e Anna. Elsa era a mais velha e Anna a mais nova. Eram muito unidas e sempre eram vistas juntas. Anna era a mais espoleta e sempre tinha ideias para brincadeiras novas o tempo todo. Já Elsa era mais reservada. Também ela era a filha mais velha e por direito, herdeira do trono, por isso seus pais lhe davam todo o tipo de educação real que ela precisava para que um dia ela estivesse pronta para assumir a coroa._

– E a Anna não fazia o mesmo? – Pergunta Oliver.

– Fazia, mas cá entre nós, ela fazia coisas mais legais!

– Tipo o que?

– Lutar com espadas! – Diz Serge sorrindo.

– QUÊ?! Uma princesa apreendendo a lutar?! E com espadas! – Exclama Oliver incrédulo.

– Pra você ver que nem toda a princesa é igual. Há outro detalhe que não comentei.

– Qual?

– A aparência delas.

– Oh! Sim elas eram bonitas?

–Bom, pelo que meu mestre falou lindíssimas. Deixa-me continuar.

– Ok.

 _Elsa tinha cabelos louros platinados e olhos azuis. Anna tinha cabelos ruivos cor de morango e olhos azuis esverdeados._

– Acho que estou me apaixonando, Serge. – Diz Oliver ficando vermelho.

– Vai me deixar contar a história ou não pirralho? – Diz Serge reclamando.

– Tá, desculpa. Mas é estranho?

– O quê?

– Bom, fora os olhos azuis as cores dos cabelos delas são, como posso dizer...

– Diferentes?

– É. O pai ou mãe ou tinha cabelos platinados?

– Não Oliver. Não tinham.

– Mais então como pode ser?

– Esse meu amiguinho é o motivo da vida delas terem virado essa história.

 _Os reis de Arendelle amavam suas filhas igualmente, porém, ao completar sete anos Elsa começou a demonstrar um comportamento um tanto quanto, diferente. Em um dia de inverno Elsa e a irmã haviam saído para brincar e estava muito frio. Mesmo com casacos as pessoas sentiam muito frio, as crianças então, nem se fala. Era o inverno mais rigoroso que Arendelle tinha vivido._

 _–_ _Vamos Elsa! Vamos brincar!_

 _–_ _Espera Anna eu não sou tão rápida!_

 _–_ _Você passa muito tempo estudando e apreendendo essas coisas de etiqueta. Tem que fazer mais exercícios se não vai ficar uma balofinha. – Diz Anna rindo._

 _–_ _Eu preciso dessas aulas, eu vou ser a futura rainha lembra? E você deveria passar mais tempo estudando do que brincando com espadas. Isso não é coisa de princesa. – Responde Elsa._

 _–_ _Eu não quero ser princesa... Quero ser um cavaleiro!_

 _–_ _QUE?_

 _–_ _Isso ai! To cansada de ficarem dizendo, "só porque você é menina não pode. Só porque você é princesa, não pode", poxa eles têm que saber que somos tão capazes quanto os meninos, né! – Diz a pequena princesa estufando o peito._

 _–_ _Anna você só tem cinco anos... Não acha que é muito cedo pra tomar decisões?_

 _–_ _Nada disso! E desde cedo que se começa a pensar e agir. Não é o que o papai diz._

 _–_ _É, mas..._

 _–_ _Mas nada! Agora vem vamos para o lago patinar._

 _–_ _Ai, ai, tá bom Anna. – Diz Elsa tentando acompanhar os passos de sua irmã, pequenos e mais ligeiros que os seus._

 _Ao chegarem às duas se deparam com o imenso lago todo congelado._

 _–_ _Uau! Que lindo! – Exclama Anna com os olhos cintilando._

 _–_ _Vista linda, né! – Diz Elsa sorrindo._

 _–_ _O último que chegar é um troll adormecido! – Berra Anna correndo pro lago._

 _–_ _Espera por mim! – Diz Elsa tentando alcançar a irmã._

 _Já no lago as duas colocam os patins e começam a patinar, ou melhor, só uma delas. Anna não conseguia patinar, toda vez que ela tentava ficar de pé escorregava e caia já Elsa deslizava com graça e agilidade pelo gelo com direito a saltos e piruetas._

 _–_ _O que foi? Onde esta a grande cavaleira Anna? – Diz Elsa rindo._

 _–_ _AH, VOCÊ ME PAGA MANA! – Grita Anna dando um pulo agarrando a irmã, as duas rolam pelo chão rindo e se divertindo. Sem perceberem que estavam sendo observadas._

 _A tarde havia chegado, assim como o frio começara a aumentar._

 _–_ _Tá ficando mais frio. – Diz Anna tremendo._

 _–_ _Humm, tá ficando tarde. É melhor voltarmos._

 _–_ _Puxa estava tão bom..._

 _–_ _É eu sei, mais não queremos que você pegue um resfriado não é?_

 _–_ _Puxa mana, você não sente frio? Você tá com menos casaco do que eu._

 _–_ _Nem tanto. – Diz Elsa. – Na verdade eu adoro o frio. Sempre me sinto confortável com ele. O inverno é minha época preferida._

 _–_ _Bom a minha já é a primavera. Onde há folhas e flores e lugares para sentar que não congelem meu bumbum!_

 _–_ _Ora Anna! Cavaleiros também têm que ser fortes em qualquer estação do ano sabia?_

 _–_ _Eu sei... Eu fico mais forte quando crescer! Ainda tem chocolate quente?_

 _–_ _Espera ai, me deixa ver. – Diz Elsa indo para a borda do lago congelado onde elas deixaram suas coisas e Elsa tinha armado uma pequena fogueira onde havia deixado um bule com chocolate quente pra elas. Ela estava colocando um pouco num copo para sua irmãzinha quando, um barulho no meio da mata chama sua atenção._

 _–_ _Hum? Oi? Tem alguém ai? – pergunta a princesa para o nada. – Será que estou ouvindo coisa?_

 _–_ _Mana! Meu chocolate! – Berra Anna já colocando seus sapatos._

 _–_ _Ah? Já to indo. – Responde Elsa se virando e indo até a irmã. – Aqui seu chocolate quente._

 _–_ _Obrigada mana! – Ela toma o chocolate e lambe os beiços. – AHHHH! DELICIA! Bebe também tá muito bom... Mana, o que foi? – Pergunta Anna a irmã que parecia um pouco aflita_

 _–_ _É melhor nos irmos embora Anna... Estou com um mau pressentimento._

 _–_ _Mau pressentimento? Sobre o quê?_

 _–_ _Ainda pouco ouvi um barulho vindo da mata._

 _–_ _Ah! Deve ter sido um coelhinho._

 _–_ _Não, não era. Era um barulho muito alto pra ter sido de um animal pequeno, parecia um..._

 _–_ _TCHIK, THICK! – Outro som vindo da mata e dessa vez mais alto._

 _–_ _Mana? – Diz Anna assustada largando o copo e abraçando sua irmã. – Você ouviu?!_

 _–_ _Ouvi! E bem alto!_

 _–_ _O que pode ter sido?_

 _–_ _Eu não sei, mais é melhor agente se afastar das árvores e da mata. – O Coração de Elsa estava acelerado, em sua mente ela só pensava em tirar ela e sua irmã dali. Ela se lembrou dos guardas que haviam ido com elas e teve uma ideia. – Seja lá quem for fique sabendo que não estamos sozinhas! Estamos acompanhadas de vários e vários soldados, que estão esperando a qualquer momento para atacar quem tentar nos ferir, você ouviu!?_

 _–_ _É isso mesmo, vem cá que eles vão chutar sua bunda! Falei direito mana? – Pergunta Anna de trás de sua irmã._

 _Elsa não respondeu estava assustada e torcia pra que seu plano desse certo e quem quer que fosse ficasse assustado e fosse embora... Só que não foi e novamente elas ouviram barulho vindo da mata ainda mais perto e o que elas viram fez seus corações gelarem!_

 _Da mata algo aparece andando calmamente e assim para diante das duas princesas. Andava em duas pernas, ou seriam patas?! Seu corpo era todo peludo e de cor cinza coberto por cicatrizes; suas garras estavam sujas do que parecia ser sangue e seus dentes eram enormes e tinha um focinho igual ao de um lobo; suas orelhas eram pontudas e seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue. E ele sorria para as duas princesas com malícia e desdém._

 _–_ _Bom artifício princesa. Bom mesmo!_

 _–_ _Meu Deus... Você é um..._

 _–_ _ELSA, É O BICHO PAPÃO! – Grita Anna assustada e abraçando a irmã. A criatura ao ouvir isso ri._

 _–_ _Bicho papão! Essa foi à melhor comparação que já me fizeram. Mas não, não sou o bicho papão querida, sou algo muito pior!_

 _–_ _Você é um Lobisomem! – Exclama Elsa aterrorizada._

 _–_ _Bingo! Minha querida. Agora já sabe o que eu sou, vamos facilitar, você e sua irmã vão vir comigo boazinhas e quietinhas, e eu prometo que não vou machucar vocês. – Diz a criatura cerrando os dentes._

 _–_ _Ir, mas pra onde? – Pergunta Elsa apertando com força a mão de sua irmã._

 _–_ _É, o papai e mamãe estão nos esperando, a gente não pode ir tio lobo. – Diz Anna saindo de trás de sua irmã e falando diante da criatura._

 _–_ _Anna, fica atrás de mim!_

 _–_ _Por que... – A frase Anna é interrompida. Os olhos de Elsa ficam turvos, ao ver o lobisomem acertar um chute em sua irmã caçula fazendo a voar até o lago congelado. O corpo da menina faz um baque forte no gelo onde fica desacordada. Elsa pode ver o gelo envolta da irmã ficando vermelho. Anna estava sangrando._

 _\- ANNA! – A princesa Elsa grita desesperada e começa a correr aonde sua irmã esta, porém ela sente algo enrolar seu pé fazendo-a cair no chão._

 _–_ _Eu avisei para serem boazinhas! – Diz o lobisomem com um chicote em sua mão feito de vinhas. E num rápido movimento com o pulso as vinhas como se tivessem vivas começam amarrara pequena princesa dos pés as mãos._

 _–_ _Não! Me solta! Minha irmã! Eu tenho ficar com ela! Por favor! – Elsa clamava para que a besta a soltasse. Lágrimas como cristal caiam pelos olhos da princesa_

 _–_ _Lamento, mais as ordens foram pra eu levar só você. Princesa Elsa de Arendelle. – Diz o lobisomem para Elsa._

 _–_ _Por quê? – Pergunta a menina confusa e aos prantos._

 _–_ _Eu não faço perguntas pra quem me paga, só cumpro. Agora, senão se comportar vou te levar arrastada mesmo pela mata! Mandaram te entregar viva, mais não disseram em que estado você deveria estar!_

 _A princesa chorava, ergue seu pequeno rosto e vê sua irmãzinha desacordada no lago, seu coração se enche de tristeza e num ato de suplica e compaixão se ajoelha e se curva para a criatura._

 _–_ _Eu vou, mas, por favor, deixa a minha irmãzinha ir, salva ela... Eu prometo ir sem reagir. Mas por favor, eu imploro não a deixe morrer! Por favor! – Diz a princesa para a criatura que ouve o pedido da princesa com uma expressão neutra._

 _A besta então solta a vinha a qual estava amarrando Elsa e se aproxima até a beira do lago._

 _–_ _Tá bom, eu deixo... – Ele ergue seu punho e num rápido movimento soca o chão congelado, causando uma enorme vibração. Elsa assiste aquilo sem entender, mas logo ela percebe o que a besta fez. O gelo começa a se partir e a quebrar!_

 _–_ _O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!_

 _–_ _Terminando o trabalho. – Diz a besta rindo. O gelo se parte em cadeia era questão de tempo até o local em que Anna estava se quebrasse e ela fosse engolida pelas águas congeladas._

 _–_ _ANNA! – Grita Elsa aos prantos, ela se levanta e tenta correr até onde a irmã está, porém o lobisomem pega a ponta da vinha que amarrava a princesa fazendo a cair no chão a poucos centímetros do lago. Ela podia ver seu reflexo agora na água e nos pedaços de gelo solto. Olhava pra si e se amaldiçoava pela aquela situação e por não poder ajudar aquela que ela mais ama._

 _–_ _Agora podemos ir. – Diz o monstro segurando a vinha e para levar Elsa embora, porém, ela não se move. – Está tentando resistir menina, fique sabendo que sou muito mais forte do que você sua fedelha... – Ele se cala. E então vê cristais de gelo começarem a cair do céu. Lindos cristais que começaram a surgir do nada. – O que é isso? Magia? – Ele nunca sentiu uma neve daquele jeito. Tão fria e tão pura. Seus instintos estavam aguçados e como dissessem para ele... "Fuja". – Bobagem! Quem se importaria com uma simples neve! – Diz a besta que começa a farejar o ar. O gelo em forma de cristal parecia vir de uma fonte que ele viu ser de Elsa! – O que é isso?!_

 _Elsa estava de joelhos e de cabeça baixa, seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela chorava, suas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto e caiam no lago. Que começou a congelar de novo e numa velocidade incrível e em sua volta, diversos cristais de gelo a rodeavam como se a protegessem. O Lobisomem se aproxima e olha o feito da garota e diz:_

 _–_ _Então é por isso que mandaram te sequestrar. Você tem um dom! Um dom muito bom! Isso vai dobrar minha recompensa, agora vamos! – Quando ele ia agarra a princesa, a besta se silencia, algo chamou sua atenção. Um barulho como um estampido de algo sendo disparado. O Lobisomem não sabia de onde vinha, mas quando sentiu uma energia vindo em sua direção ele só teve tempo de jogar sua cabeça para a direita enquanto seu ombro esquerdo era acertado por algo que o fez gritar de dor e soltar a ponta da vinha._

 _–_ _UAAAARRRRGGGGG! – O grito da besta fez Elsa acordar de seu transe. Ela abre os olhos assustada com alguns resquícios de lágrimas em seus olhos. Então se vira e vê seu raptor com seu ombro ferido e se contorcer de dor._

 _–_ _Mais o que? AH! ANNA! – Ela se vira para aonde Anna esta e vê o lago novamente congelado e vários cristais em forma de flores em volta do pequeno corpo de sua irmã, como se a estivessem protegendo. – Anna! – Grita Elsa se desvencilhando das vinhas e começando a correr até onde sua irmã está._

 _–_ _Sua fedelha! Venha cá! – Berra a besta se levantado e tentando pegar Elsa de novo, porém ele ouve outro estampido e uma arvore cai bem diante dos dois separando-os. – Maldição! – Diz ele xingando e com canto do olho ele vê algo vindo e sua direção numa velocidade alucinante e sem ter tempo de reagir ele e atingido por uma imensa rena, com chifres também imensos que o arremessa para mata adentro. Elsa para no meio do caminho ao ouvir o barulho e o grito do monstro e ela se depara com a imensa rena. Era enorme, seus chifre eram pontiagudos e ameaçadores, ele não tinha a orelha esquerda, que estava coberto por um tapa olho e seu corpo era todo coberto por cicatrizes. O imenso animal inclina sua cabeça e com seu olho bom observa Elsa, que tremia de medo. Ele se aproxima da princesa e a cheira e olhava para ela agora bem fundo em seus olhos. A princesa pode reparar que o olho da rena era amarelo caramelado, parecia que conseguia ver além dela. A rena então faz um movimento no qual Elsa fecha seus olhos e se encolhe, pensando que a rena fosse lhe atacar, porém o que ela sente é um afago do animal em seu rosto. A rena esfrega seu focinho na bochecha esquerda da menina e ela percebe que ele estava enxugando suas lágrimas; e logo em seguida faz o mesmo com a da direita. A princesa fica paralisada. O animal estava tentando acalma-la ou ela estava sonhando._

 _–_ _Uhhhh! – Gruni a rena._

 _–_ _O que? Eu não entendo._

 _–_ _Ele está perguntando se você esta bem criança. – Diz uma voz vindo de trás dela._

 _–_ _AH!? – Elsa se vira e diante dela surge um imenso homem, estava vestindo o que parecia ser uma pele de urso negro, que cobria toda suas costas e seus braços; era robusto e forte, calçava botas de couro marrom, tinha imensas braçadeiras em ambos os braços que também eram cobertos por peles. O seu peito estava coberto por o que parecia ser uma outra pele de algum animal, e sua cabeça estava coberta por um grosso gorro branco que escondia suas feições, a única coisa que ela conseguia ver era a imensa barba dourada-esbranquiçada que saia pelo gorro. Mas o que mais chamou atenção da princesa foi o imenso cano de ferro que saia fumaça que o misterioso homem portava. Segurava com seu braço esquerdo e apoiava o restante dele no ombro. – Quem é o senhor? – Pergunta a princesinha. O Homem não responde simplesmente se vira e anda em direção a Anna que ainda estava desacordada. – Espera o que vai fazer com minha irmã?! – Grita Elsa assustada. Sem dar ouvidos ele se agacha coloca eu cano de ferro ao seu lado e encosta dois dedos no pescoço da menina._

 _–_ _Ainda tem pulso, ela ainda esta viva... – Diz o homem._

 _–_ _Ah? – Exclama Elsa._

 _–_ _Mas precisa ser tratada com urgência, Spencer!_

 _–_ _Uhhh! – Berra a rena indo na direção do homem. Elsa não tinha percebido mais a rena estava usando uma cela de montaria que continham vários mini bolsos. A rena se agacha e o homem pega algo dentro de um dos bolsos, era uma caixa envolvida por um pano branco._

 _–_ _O que o senhor vai fazer? – Pergunta Elsa._

 _–_ _Salvar sua irmã princesa. – Responde o homem sem desviar os olhos de Anna e do embrulho a sua volta. Ele o desenrola e revela ser uma caixa de madeira ricamente decorada. Ele a abre e Elsa pode ver pequenas esferas de cristal, seis no total. Três verdes, duas azuis e uma amarela. Ele com cuidado toca em Anna fazendo a ficar de barriga pra cima. O que Elsa viu a fez tapar a boca. A face esquerda de sua irmã estava roxa e inchada, sua testa estava sangrando muito, seu braço direito estava virado como se estivesse quebrado, suas mãos estavam arranhadas, sua barriguinha estava machucada e saindo sangue._

 _–_ _Meu Deus Anna. O que ele te fez?_

 _–_ _Ela teve sorte. Se ela tivesse caio de cabeça ela teria tido um traumatismo craniano, ai nem eu conseguira fazer nada._

 _–_ _Sorte? A minha irmãzinha está toda machucada e o senhor fala de sorte! – Diz Elsa nervosa. O homem vira seu rosto e a encara, ela não conseguia ver seus olhos mais sabia que ele a encarava, o homem então ergue sua mão esquerda e Elsa por instinto fecha os olhos pensando que ele a ia agredir quando na verdade ele faz um afago em sua cabeça._

 _–_ _Entendo sua preocupação com sua irmã, princesa, mais agora precisamos nos preocupar em salva-la. Spencer!_

 _–_ _Uhhhh!_

 _–_ _Fique de guarda vou precisar me concentrar agora para cura-la._

 _–_ _UHHHH! - Urra a rena em resposta e se pondo em prontidão._

 _–_ _Espera curá-la? Como assim?_

 _–_ _Magia princesa._

 _–_ _Ah?_

 _–_ _Usarei magia, para salva-la através das matérias!_

 _–_ _Matérias?_

– Perai Serge dá uma pausa ai!

– O que foi?

– Matérias? O que seriam isso?

– Você só poder estar de brincadeira comigo Oliver?! Você não sabe o que são matérias?

– Não. – Responde o menino com sinceridade.

– Bom, como vou explicar. – Serge coçava a cabeça pensando em como explicar isso pra Oliver. – Bom; matérias são cristais.

– Cristais?

– Sim, em forma de esferas que contém poderes mágicos selados nelas.

– UAU! SERIO!?

– Sério! Como acha que curei você? – Nessa hora Oliver coça o queixo e lembra-se da sensação de dor lancinante que ele sentia e logo depois ela ter indo embora e ele não sentir mais nada. – Então com as matérias, nós podemos usar magia?

– Sim e não. – Responde Serge.

– Oi?

– Para usar uma magia contida na matéria não basta apenas você segurar ela e gritar que nem um louco o nome da magia. Ela não vai sair assim. Você precisa falar com a matéria.

– Falar com a matéria?

– Sim Oliver. Essa uma das forças que a Elsa conheceu com esse homem.

– Nossa!

– Vamos continuar.

– Tá bom! Mais depois você me explica mais sobre as matérias eu gostei.

– Quer saber Oliver, eu também gostei muito. Era um dos assuntos que eu até hoje não canso de discutir com meu mestre. Mas chega de enrolação estamos chegando no clímax.

 _Elsa observa o homem colocar um cristal verde e outro azul sobre o peito de Anna, ele em seguida abre a palma das duas mãos sobre as matérias e começa a recitar um cântico que Elsa não entendia, mas o que se seguiu fez seus cabelos se arrepiarem. Duas fortes luzes irromperam dos cristais sobre sua irmã que pareciam se combinar em uma única essência que ficou rodeando o ar para logo depois circular o corpo de Anna e a encobrir e ela ouve o homem falando em uma voz forte e grave como um comando:_

 _–_ _Full-cure! – E a luz encobre todo o corpo de Anna como uma aura boreal estivesse nascendo no de sua irmã que acende até o céu. Elsa cobre os olhos pois a luz era muito forte. Mas sentia um calor muito grande vindo dela. Um calor materno e forte que preenchia todo o lago, mas principalmente seu coração, então o medo foi embora e ela abaixa as mãos que cobriam seus olhos. E princesa presencia o pequeno corpo de sua irmã surgi de dentro da luz, ela flutuava e pousava levemente no chão totalmente curada, sem nenhum ferimento ou sangramento ou arranhão. O coração da princesa se encheu de alegria, ela chorava, mas agora eram lagrimas de felicidade. Sua irmãzinha estava curada, e mais importante, viva!_

 _–_ _Anna! – Ela se aproxima da irmã que continuava adormecida e a abraça. Abraçou-a como nunca. Ela nunca se perdoaria caso algo acontecesse com sua preciosa irmã._

 _–_ _Mana..._

 _–_ _Anna? Você tá bem? Como se sente? – pergunta Elsa a irmã._

 _–_ _Eu to com fome? – Diz Anna massageando a barriga._

 _–_ _Fome Anna? – Diz Elsa rindo._

 _–_ _Sim... Muita fome! – Diz Anna gesticulado com as mãos._

 _–_ _Só você mesmo Anna. – Diz não se contendo e chorando de felicidade._

 _–_ _Elsa porque você tá chorando? Tá dodói? – Pergunta Anna inocentemente segurando as bochechas de sua irmã._

 _–_ _Não Anna... Eu só to feliz, feliz por você estar bem, graças a Deus! – Elsa abraça forte sua irmã e chora._

 _–_ _Elsa o que foi não chora._

 _–_ _Ela não pode evitar. Afinal você é pessoa que ela mais ama. – Anna se surpreende ao ouvir uma voz grave vindo de trás dela. Ela vira o rosto curiosa e vê um homem sentado perto delas guardando algo em uma caixa._

 _–_ _Oi moço está de passagem? Tá muito frio né?_

 _–_ _Sim de fato esta, mas vejo que você já esta melhor não é? – Pergunta o homem sorrindo._

 _–_ _Estou? O que aconteceu gente, eu apaguei foi isso. Deve ter sido a fome, só pode! – Diz Anna batendo uma mão na outra tendo certeza do que diz._

– Cara, essa Anna é muito sem noção! – Diz Oliver rindo.

– O que você esperaria de uma menina de cinco anos, pra min a reação dela até que foi bem normal... Mas não vou negar eu ri muito na primeira vez que ouvi meu mestre contando.

– Imagino! – Ri Oliver quase caindo do banco feito por jornais. – Mas, sabe também fiquei aliviado que ela ficou bem. Afinal o que esse tio fez? Ele usou as matérias, né?

– Sim usou... E não foi qualquer feitiço não meu garoto foi um desculpe a palavra, UMA PUTA MAGIA!

– Eu vi! Ele curou a Anna todinha! Como ele fez?

– Isso; infelizmente vou ficar te devendo amiguinho.

– AH! Fala sério Serge!

– A coisas que nem eu sei ainda Oliver e essa magia é uma delas. Digamos que é algo que eu busco... E muito! – Diz Serge alisando seu braço direito. – Mas um dia irei conseguir. – Diz Serge pra si mesmo.

– Serge? Tudo bem? – Pergunta Oliver preocupado.

– Ah? Não to bem sim. Bom voltando a história. As princesas ainda não estavam livres do perigo.

– Caramba! O que vem agora.

– Aquele Lobisomem ainda não tinha sido vencido. E ele tinha uma missão a cumprir, levar a Elsa e agora queria dar o troco na rena e o no dono dela.


	5. A História de Duas Irmas Parte 2

_Ele estava ferido e com raiva, foi pego de surpresa por aquele homem e por seu animal. Mas não aconteceria de novo, não mesmo. Ele iria retribuir em dobro a dor que ele sofrera!_

 _–_ _Agora meninas venham vou levar vocês até seus pais... – O homem se cala de súbito e num piscar de olhos saca uma faca de caça que estava na fivela de sua rena e apara uma grande pata cheia de unhas afiadas que tentavam estraçalha-lo. O homem encarava agora a fera a sua frente, a mesma besta que machucara Anna e tentara matá-la e levar sua irmã como prisioneira. O Lobisomem!_

 _–_ _AHHHHHH! – Grita Elsa ao ver o mostro de volta._

 _–_ _Achou que eu estava morto caçador? Pois adivinhe... NÃO ESTOU! – Brada a besta desferindo um chute nas costelas do homem, porém num rápido movimento o homem empurra a pata da besta pra longe e pula pra trás evitando ser atingido por seu chute. O homem de manto mantinha sua faca perto do rosto em posição encarando o Lobisomem que fazia o mesmo._

 _Elsa abraça sua irmã para protegê-la e fica próximo da rena que a salvou e diz:_

 _–_ _Não acredito! Ele esta vivo! Pensei que o senhor tivesse acabado com ele senhor rena? – Diz Elsa perguntando a rena que bufa com ódio batendo os cascos e rosnando. Parecia querer avançar qualquer instante contra a besta a sua frente._

 _–_ _Mana quem é ele? Porque tá atacando o tio? – Pergunta Anna assustada. Elsa olha para a irmã e vê que ela não se lembra do monstro._

 _"_ _Deve ter sido a queda" – Pensa a princesa._

 _O homem de manto e o lobisomem se olhavam em guarda. O lobisomem bufava. Sua respiração saia acelerada pelo focinho, já o do homem estava em ritmo normal ele estava muito calmo, como se aquela cena fosse normal pra ele e isso incomodava a besta._

 _–_ _Engraçado, outros já estariam se urinando de medo só de me verem. Outros começariam a correr em pânico. Eu os caçava com deleite principalmente quando ouvia seus corações acelerados batendo e melhor ainda quando eu os devorava! – Elsa coloca a mão na boca ficando enojada com o que ouvia da besta. Ela agora estava abraçada a uma das pernas da rena junto com sua irmã e a besta continuou falando. – Mas você é diferente, não mostra medo, não corre, não se urina... Mas o pior de tudo é... ESSE SEU MALDITO CORAÇÃO QUE BATE NORMAL MESMO ESTANDO DIANTE DE MIN! QUEM É VOCÊ?! – Brada a criatura furiosa que avança com seus dois braços abertos pronto pra trucidar..._

 _Nada..._

 _O homem simplesmente sumiu de sua vista... Não havia nenhum vestígio dele, nem do cheiro nem nada. Só o que a besta via na sua frente era a rena e as duas princesas. Então do mais alto dos céus se ouve um som, um som que gelou a alma do lobisomem que ele mal percebeu que uma sombra o encobria. Ele então olha de relance para o céu e só tem tempo de dizer:_

 _–_ _Merda! – E como uma águia que caça sua presa o homem de manto cai do céu cravando na besta duas laminas que saíram de suas braçadeiras!_

 _A da esquerda perfurou a criatura na junção do pescoço e do ombro, próximo da carótida; já a direita cravou no antebraço direito da besta. A criatura sentira a dor! Uma dor lacerante como ele nunca sentiu e a dor só piorou quando o homem pois os pés sobre suas costas dando um impulso se soltando da fera deslizando alguns centímetros de seu alvo. O homem se levanta imponente enquanto suas duas lâminas brilhavam e o sangue da besta pingava delas e assim como elas surgiram num piscar de olhos, elas desapareceram no mesmo instante, dois rios de sangue jorravam do corpo da besta que caia ao chão em agonia que ia ao chão!_

 _–_ _MALDITO!MALDITO SEJAS! QUEM É VOCÊ?! – Grita a besta e agonia._

 _–_ _Meu nome não é importante... – Diz o homem de manto se aproximando. – A pergunta certa é? Quem é você meu caro?_

 _–_ _HUM?_

 _–_ _Como pode um membro da raça dos Garous se prestar a uma humilhação dessas. Atacar duas meninas indefesas ao ponto de quase matar uma delas! Seus antepassados devem estar envergonhados com tal atitude! Você é uma mancha nefasta de sua raça! – Brada o homem de manto olhando com ódio a criatura que estava inerte no chão._

– Só pra você saber Oliver Lobisomens tem o poder de regenerar seus ferimentos.

– Nossa não sabia disso, ou melhor, até ouvir essa historia nem sabia que eles existiam!

– Existem, e são muito honrados! Alguns são loucos por brigas e disputas... Mas sempre honrados. – Explica Serge.

– Só que esse ai não tá fazendo nada honrado ele é muito MAU! – Exclama Oliver fazendo careta. – Ele atacou a Anna e quase raptou a Elsa. Não tem honra nenhuma nisso! Ele merece morrer mesmo! – Completa Oliver.

Serge ouve Oliver... Ao olhar para o menino ele se viu anos atrás dizendo as mesmas palavras para seu mestre. Ele se recorda de ter ficado irritado e com pena das princesas assim como seu amiguinho. O jovem Assassino então sorri e coloca a mão no ombro do menino e diz:

– Sabe Oliver? O bom dessa história é que ela sempre nos surpreende.

– Ah?

– O que vou contar agora, quero que você ouça sem me interromper ok... É a parte mais importante desta historia.

– Tá bom. – Diz Oliver um tanto quanto confuso.

 _A Besta jazia no chão sem conseguir se mexer. Podia sentir suas feridas doerem. Com certeza as lâminas do seu adversário eram feitas de prata, só assim para sua regeneração não estar funcionando. Ele se sentia acuado, mas não iria se amedrontar agora, não na frente daquele homem._

 _–_ _Huf! Vai ficar me criticando... Ou vai me matar logo? Se seu objetivo... É saber quem me contratou... Pode esquecer! Eu nunca direi nada! Então! – O lobisomem grita em agonia. Sua respiração estava ofegante ele sentia o sangue escorrer pelas feridas e não estavam parando, queria mostra força e superioridade, mas estava muito difícil. – Se quiser me matar faça logo!_

 _–_ _Se diz isso então você não me deixa escolha... Spencer! – Brada o homem de manto para sua rena que se separa das meninas e pega o estranho ferro que ele carregava e com os chifres o joga em direção a seu mestre que o pega com uma só mão. – Chamamos isso de espingarda anti-matéria. – Diz o homem falando enquanto examinava a arma. – É uma arma que eu mesmo criei usando meus conhecimentos da irmandade, ele aproveita vestígios de matérias que foram destruídas e as transforma em potentes projeteis de destruição. – Explica o homem a besta que ouvia aquilo incrédulo._

 _–_ _Como...? – Diz a besta em pânico._

 _–_ _Como eu criei algo assim? Bom não é da sua conta... – Ele segura arma apoiando em seu ombro esquerdo e mirando na cabeça da criatura. – Para alguém que abandonou sua honra, sua tribo e seus costumes não merece estar mais nesse mundo. – Ele engatilha a arma pronto pra atirar!_

– Foi quando... – Diz Serge.

 _A besta fechou seus olhos e aceitou seu destino, foi quando ele ouviu uma voz... Uma voz bem fraca e de longe. Sua vista estava turva e não conseguia ver quem era, sua audição estava falhando e ele não conseguia saber quem era, mais seu cheiro, era como a neve; doce, frio e acolhedor._

 _–_ _Pare, por favor! – Diz a voz._

 _Ele sentia um vulto a sua frente._

 _–_ _Por favor, não mate ele, senhor!_

 _Ele conhecia aquela voz._

 _–_ _Princesa saia da frente! – Diz o homem de manto._

 _–_ _Não vou sair até o senhor abaixar sua arma._

 _– "_ _Princesa". – Pensa ele._

 _–_ _Mana, sai dai!_

 _–_ _UHHUUUUU!_

 _Ouvia agora uma outra voz mais fraca e o um urro de um animal._

 _–_ _Princesa ele tentou sequestrá-la e quase matou sua irmã... Por que me impede de despachar essa criatura profana para o inferno que ela merece?! – Exclama seu algoz._

 _–_ _Eu... Eu sei que ele fez coisas ruins..._

 _Ele conhecia aquela voz._

 _–_ _Eu sei que ele machucou minha irmã... E não mostrou piedade..._

 _Ele sabia quem era._

 _–_ _Então porque se põe em minha frente princesa? Se sabe que ele fez tudo isso, porque me impede de matá-lo?_

 _Impedir de matá-lo, alguém o estava defendendo?_

 _–_ _Por que... – Diz a voz conhecida em meio ao pranto._

 _"_ _Quem era"?_

 _–_ _Eu não quero..._

 _–_ _Essa voz... – Diz o Lobisomem abrindo os olhos com dificuldade e a vendo diante de sí._

 _–_ _Eu não quero que ninguém morra por minha causa ou de minha irmã!_

 _–_ _Elsa... – Diz o Lobisomem baixo._

 _Elsa se colocava em frente ao homem de manto impedindo que ele atirasse._

 _"_ _Por quê?" – Pensa ele._

 _–_ _Princesa você não sabe o que está dizendo, ainda é muita nova... Esse ser traiu sua raça e se vendeu por dinheiro!_

 _–"_ _Sim eu fiz isso"._

 _–_ _Mas o senhor sabe por que ele fez isso?_

 _– "_ _Porque eu fiz isso"?_

 _–_ _Ele deve ter tido as razões dele._

 _–"_ _Eu tive"._

 _–_ _E quais seriam, princesa? Por acaso você saberia me dizer? – Diz o homem de manto ainda com sua arma em mãos._

 _–"_ _Ela nunca saberia"_

 _–_ _Eu não sei, não teria como dizer. Eu só sei... Que se o senhor o matá-lo... Agora..._

 _"_ _Elsa"._

 _–_ _Estará matando o pouco de honra que ainda, mesmo que fugaz, ainda exista nele._

 _Seus olhos se arregalam, ele ouviu isso mesmo... Honra! Aquela menina viu isso nele... Mas como?_

 _–_ _Você diz que esse animal ainda tem honra! Como pode ser tão ingênua princesa!_

 _–_ _Sim eu sou ingênua... – Ela se aproxima. – Imatura... – Ela toca sua mão no cano da arma. Mas serei a rainha de Arendelle um dia e por isso... Como ordem de sua futura rainha eu ordeno que não o mate!_

 _E com sua voz uma brisa de vento percorre todo o lago. Pequenos cristais de neve começavam a cair do céu sobre eles. A lua começa a aparecer no céu. A noite havia chegado e a fugaz, mas pequena luz da lua a iluminou. E mesmo sendo pequena em tamanho sua presença era como a de um gigante. Seu pranto havia cessado ela não estava mais com medo, o brilho dos seus olhos demonstravam determinação. Um brilho que fez o homem a obedecer e abaixar sua arma. E ele se agacha e curva sua cabeça dizendo:_

 _–_ _Como queira majestade. – Se levantando logo em seguida._

 _Elsa agora se vira e encara o Lobisomem no chão. Ela não o olhava com ódio, mas com pena dele. Ela leu em livros, quanto perigosos poderiam ser os licantrapos. Mais leu também que os Lobisomens tinham um código de honra próprio. Um código que prevalecia como uma lei em suas matilhas ou tribos como eles a chamavam._

 _–_ _De início eu fiquei com medo do senhor... E Depois com raiva... Mas quando ouvi este senhor falar de honra, me lembrei do que eu ouvi e estudei sobre vocês. – O Lobisomem ouvia calado. – Eu poderia querer vingança contra o que você fez com minha irmã... Mas... – Ela começa a chorar novamente._

 _–_ _Porque princesinha? Porque me poupas... Se ainda sente raiva de min. Como ele disse... Eu já não possuo mais tribo ou matilha para aonde voltar... Sou um desgarrado, um paira... Que tive que fazer de tudo para sobreviver, até mesmo matar. Eu sou o que este homem disse... Uma besta! Eu já não... – Diz ele tentando se levantar, mas seus braços não lhe obedeciam, então com muito esforço ele se senta e encara a princesa e completa a frase. – Não sou mais digno de ser chamado de Garou..._

 _–_ _Garou? – Pergunta Elsa._

 _–_ _É o como os Lobisomens se chamam Princesa. Quer dizer... "Filhos da mãe terra" na língua deles. – Explica o homem de manto._

 _–_ _Nomezinho grande. – Diz Anna surpreendendo o homem de capa ao se aproxima com junto com Spencer._

 _–_ _Sim, mas também um nome que pesa... E que eles têm orgulho de carregar. Porém... – O homem faz uma pausa. – Esse ai se desviou do caminho._

 _–_ _Sim, é verdade... – Todos se voltam para o Lobisomem. – A muito perdi meu valor, sempre perdi... Na vida, na luta, minha própria história foi uma sucessão de derrotas! – Porque ele estava falando aquilo pra eles?_

 _–_ _Não consegui prosperar em minha própria tribo, desonrei meu pai e minha família... E fui expulso de minha tribo; fui caçado por meu pecado... – Porque ele estava contando seu passado._

 _–_ _Seu pecado... – Elsa se aproxima. – Qual foi? Por favor nos diga. – Pede Elsa agora de frente para o Lobisomem._

 _Ele a encarava... Não havia medo em seus olhos, apenas compaixão... Então era por isso que ele estava se abrindo... Pois nunca pode fazer isso. Todos fugiam dele, todos o temiam e todos o feriam... Ele sofreu isso tudo apenas._

 _–_ _Amar... Esse foi meu pecado... – Diz o Lobisomem baixando a cabeça._

 _–_ _Amor? Você foi condenado apenas por que amou? Mas por quê? – Pergunta Elsa incrédula._

 _–_ _O amor geralmente não é algo bom. – Diz Anna coçando a cabeça._

 _–_ _Entre eles isso é algo, um pouco complicado. – Diz o homem de manto._

 _–_ _Como assim? – Pergunta Elsa._

 _–_ _Ela era a filha do chefe de nossa tribo... – Continua o Lobisomem. – Eu me apaixonei por ela e ela por mim. Porém como eu era de uma família comum da tribo, não podia desposá-la sem antes provar meu valor. – Dizia ele._

 _–_ _Você teve que provar! Isso é injusto, se você e ela se amavam, não podiam impor empecilhos. – Diz Elsa indignada._

 _–_ _Nós temos tradições princesinha. Se eu a queria tinha que provar... Por isso me imporão três testes. Um mediria minha coragem, outro minha resistência e o ultimo minha força. Com muita dificuldade passei nos dois primeiros, faltava só o último... O de força. – Sua voz ficara grave nesta ultima parte._

 _–_ _Continue, por favor. – Diz Elsa com as mãos juntas._

 _"_ _Ela queria mesmo ouvir sobre sua vergonha. Pois bem ela iria ouvir". Diz ele em pensamento._

 _–_ _Eu estava acabado, pois no teste de coragem tive que entrar em uma caverna completamente no escuro sem luz nenhuma. E tive que ficar lá por uma semana, eu fiquei. No de residência tive que sobreviver durante uma semana em uma região infestada de ursos recém saídos da hibernação. Quase morri... – Diz ele._

 _–_ _Nossa, que crueldade. – Diz Elsa colocando as mãos em sua boca._

 _–_ _Tadinho... – Diz Anna._

 _–_ _Eu sabia que os teste na tribo dos Garous eram pesados, mas a esse ponto. – Diz o homem de manto surpreso._

 _–_ _Vocês são idiotas, não conseguem entender? – Todos se surpreendem com a mudança de voz do Lobisomem. – O líder da tribo não me queria como genro, não me queria como marido de sua filha... Por isso impôs em mim os mais terríveis testes possíveis, para que eu desistisse ou morresse neles. Mas eu não morri! E agora só faltava o último. O de força. Se ele não acabasse comigo nesse teste ele seria forçado a me suceder como novo líder da tribo. Coisa que eu não queria, eu só queria ela e nada mais! E Então ele decidiu, qual seria o teste e ainda posso lembrar de sua voz de sua ordem..._

 _Nesse momento ele olha para o céu que começava a ficar estrelado. E diz:_

 _"_ _Seu último teste será um duelo. Você medira forças com um número determinado de adversários. Para só ai poder desposar minha filha. Você concorda?"_

 _–_ _E eu ingenuamente concordei. E tive que enfrentar os dez mais fortes Garous da minha tribo, acostumados com lutas e batalhas a mais tempo do que eu. Porém para alguém que sobreviveu a escuridão e a ursos famintos, eu não iria fugir. Eu os enfrentei um a um e os venci..._

 _Elsa e os demais estavam surpresos com o que ouviam e ele continuo agora mais triste._

 _–_ _Estava exausto, ferido... Podia ouvir meu pai idoso gritando meu nome, podia ouvir os outros Garous clamando meu nome. Eu venci os desafios que me foram impostos. Bom, era o que eu pensava até eu o vê-lo descer de seu trono e retirar seu manto de líder e subir a arena. Eu ainda não tinha vencido, faltava o verdadeiro inimigo. Aquele que me propôs os testes que eu derrotei. Eu era ingênuo não tinha ideia de malicia ou truques sujos, mais fiquei sabendo disso após aquele dia da pior maneira possível. Meu ultimo adversário era o líder da tribo. Anarc o grande._

 _–_ _O QUE?! – Exclama o homem de capa incrédulo._

 _As meninas se assustam ao ouvir o grito do homem de manto, até mesmo sua rena se assusta. Ele apertava seu punho com força e trincava os dentes._

 _–_ _Você foi forçado a lutar contra ele? Como pode ser tão tolo! Você sabia da capacidade e força dele?_

 _–_ _E mesmo assim eu fui! – Entenda caçador, eu estava cego pelo amor... Tão cego e tão debilitado que nem me dei conta que ele seria meu próximo oponente. Só quando ouvi sua voz que me dei conta._

 _"_ _Você passou por todos os testes que te impus e sobreviveu... Então já que você é tão teimoso em não saber seu próprio lugar... Eu mesmo dou cabo de você, FILHOTE PREPOTENTE!"_

 _–_ _Eu gelei. Nunca tinha pensado que ele faria isso. Que se daria o trabalho de sujar suas garras comigo, tudo para que ele mesmo escolhesse seu sucessor. E ela e me pai me viram... Sendo destruído..._

 _Todos silenciam... Não conseguiam dizer uma só palavra. Anna estava tentando assimilar aquilo, mas com sua cabecinha de cinco anos, ela só conseguia entender menos da metade. Apenas entendeu que o tio lobo apanhou e muito._

 _–_ _Então... Essas marcas no seu corpo? Foi o lobo mau quem te causou? – Diz ela com voz fraca._

 _O Lobisomem ouve Anna dizer aquilo, e da um sorriso forçado e diz:_

 _–_ _Para vocês verem... Nem minha regeneração deu conta._

 _–_ _Kairindo, não foi? – Pergunta o homem de manto._

 _–_ _Sim... A arte marcial milenar que só os escolhidos pela própria mãe terra apreendem. Dizem que só aqueles destinados a serem lideres tem capacidade para apreendê-la. Foi assustador... Eu não conseguia vê-lo só sentia os golpes, não conseguia me curar... Eu só apanhava e apanhava... Até que eu fui ao chão e por curiosidade da mesma forma que eu fui ao chão hoje pelas suas laminas caçador. Ela me viu e ficou paralisada. Ela não se mexia e nem dizia nada, só me olhava aterrorizada. Ele estava pronto para desferir seu golpe final, disse olhando para sua filha._

 _"_ _Veja o que acontece com aqueles que se embebedam com o amor!"_

 _–_ _Ela cobriu os olhos ao ver que ele ia me empalar com suas garras e eu não vi mais nada... – Trevas e frio me consumiram, eu estava morto._

 _–_ _Senhor Lobo... – Diz Elsa aos prantos. Anna soluçava, a rena Spencer urrou em tristeza. Até o homem de manto abaixo sua cabeça. Porem ele mesmo rompeu o silencio e perguntou:_

 _–_ _Como você sobreviveu então?_

 _–_ _Meu pai... Meu pai me salvou..._

 _–_ _O papai lobo salvou você? – Pergunta Anna._

 _–_ _Sim pequenina, ele me salvou, dando a vida dele... Para mim._

 _–_ _Como? – Pergunta Elsa._

 _–_ _Através de um ritual antigo de nossa tribo chamado de "Ritual de Resgate da Alma". – Diz o Garou._

 _–_ _O ritual de resgate da alma... Nunca tinha visto alguém que tenha passado por ele. – Diz o homem de manto surpreso._

 _–_ _O que é isso? – Pergunta Elsa._

 _–_ _Quando eu achei que não acordaria mais, quando pensei que e mãe terra estava me chamando... Eu ouvi a voz dele me chamando, primeiro bem baixo e depois mais alto e mais alto até..._

 _"_ _Meu filho!"_

 _"_ _Pai?"_

 _"_ _Filho sou eu, a Mãe Terra lhe trousse de volta... Graças!"_

 _"_ _Pai o que aconteceu? Onde estamos?" – Eu perguntei a ele ainda deitado_

 _"_ _Na campina de Lacer, nosso campo espiritual. Você se lembra de que eu sempre lhe trazia aqui quando filhote?"_

 _"_ _Sim eu lembro... Mas porque me trouxe aqui? Arg!" – Meu corpo inteiro doía._

 _–_ _A campina de Lacer é um lugar sagrado para nos Garous. Ela como dizem é a porta para o mundo espiritual. Fica identificada pelo conjunto de totens que a circulavam, foi lá que meu pai me salvou... E foi lá o lugar de nossa despedida._

 _"_ _Para te salvar, foi à única maneira que encontrei... Você estava partindo e eu não sabia o que fazer... por isso te trousse até aqui... E os espíritos dos nossos ancestrais te tiraram do vale da morte e o trouxeram de volta."_

 _–_ _Eu não conseguia entender o que ele dizia eu era novo demais pra saber o que ele tinha feito para me salvar... Nem o preço que ele teve que pagar para isso._

 _"_ _E a tribo o que aconteceu?" – Perguntei a ele me sentando._

 _"_ _Isso não vem ao caso agora, venha você precisa partir o quanto antes!" – Diz meu pai me levantando._

 _"_ _Por quê? Pai o que ouve?" – Perguntava freneticamente para meu pai o que acontecera. Mas ele não dizia uma só palavra. Apenas pegou em meu braço e me puxou me levando-o até a decida da campina foi ai que minha vida como Garou terminou._

 _"_ _Pai você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo, eu preciso saber, e Chesha? Como ela esta? Pai me responda... Pai!?" – Ele para diante a um dos totens, e me fez o encarar... Ele estava chorando..._

 _"_ _Meu filho, meu amado filho... Não importa o que lhe contem ou o que lhe digam, você é e sempre será um Garou, não vá para o caminho das trevas, siga apenas a luz meu filho e seja livre."_

 _–_ _Eu não conseguia entender._

 _"_ _Pai o que houve?"_

 _–_ _Nem sequer podia ter imaginado_

 _"_ _Pai me diz oque..."_

 _–_ _Foi ai que eu olhei para o peito dele. Estava coberto por bandagens estancando um sangue já seco. Como se algo tivesse sido arrancado de dentro dele._

 _"_ _Pai..."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _–_ _Ele nada diz apenas toca em meu peito onde noto uma cicatriz. E ele falou assim:_

 _"_ _A partir de hoje você e eu estaremos juntos para sempre, pois agora você carrega o meu legado"._

 _"_ _Pai... Seu peito!"_

 _"_ _Enquanto você viver eu viverei."_

 _"_ _Pai não me diga que você me deu..."._

 _"_ _Aquele monstro arrancou de você sua essência de vida... Eu não tive outra escolha!" – Dizia ele entre lagrimas e soluçando._

 _"_ _Pai... Você me deu?"_

 _"_ _Arrancou de você sem do nem piedade... Ele manchou a dignidade do Kairindo e de todos os Garous que existem!"_

 _"_ _Ele arrancou meu..." – Pus a mão em meu peito e disse sem acreditar._

 _"_ _Ele arrancou meu coração!?"_

 _"_ _Sim meu filho ele fez isso diante de toda a tribo e ficou rindo se vangloriando, mas de guarda aberta... Aberta o suficiente para eu agir... De fazer mesmo que por alguns minutos, causa-lhe uma dor que ele nunca irá esquecer."_

 _–_ _Ele segurou bem forte minhas mãos e me olhando disse._

 _"_ _Você é meu orgulho, é forte e honrado... Não importa aonde você vá eu irei... Quando pensar que está sozinho, você não estará, pois estarei com você bem aqui..."_

 _–_ _Meu pai me disse isso apontando para meu peito... Acho que você entendem o que ele fez não é?_

 _Todos permaneciam em silêncio e com medo de perguntar._

 _–_ _Ele me deu o coração dele! Para que eu vivesse... Vocês entendem? Um derrotado como eu... Um banido, caçado, ele me deu a vida que eu havia perdido!_

 _"_ _Agora você deve ir, os Garous da tribo viram atrás de nós... Você precisa ir AGORA!"_

 _–_ _Podíamos ouvir ou uivos dos outros que estavam atrás de nós... Os traidores. Quando eles chegaram à campina nos cercaram rapidamente e logo junto deles vinha Arnac furioso, mais o que mais me surpreendeu foi ver um pano ensopado de sangue envolver seu olho esquerdo. Ele não olhava para mim e sim para meu pai com seu olho bom ardendo em chamas._

 _"_ _Você ira me pagar ancião, por este olho e depois vou trucidar seu filho diante de você!"_

 _"_ _Você não irá... Meu filho vá eu ficarei."_

 _–_ _Não podia estar acreditando naquilo._

 _"_ _Não, o senhor não pode lutar é suicídio!"_

 _"_ _Meu filho... Esta é a única coisa que eu posso fazer agora. Enquanto eu estiver na campina poderei lutar. Mas preciso que você vá agora!" – Grita me empurrando para fora da área da campina"_

 _–_ _E eu como o bom covarde que eu era... Eu fugi, corri como um louco até que um estrondo vindo de longe lá da campina me fez parar, e logo em seguida senti uma luz iluminar os céus e o uivo de meu pai ecoando por toda a região. Coloquei a mão no meu peito e disse pra mim mesmo._

 _"_ _Não se preocupe pai... Eu viverei por nós dois!"_

 _–_ _E partir, com esse pensamento em minha mente... Viveria por nós dois. Que sobreviveria a tudo e a todos... Não importavam as consequências. E vocês agora viram aonde isso me levou. A um sequestrador de crianças, vamos lá podem rir é engraçado! – Seu riso ecoava alto pelo lago, mais podia sentir que não era um riso de alegria ou de felicidade, mais um riso de dor e de amargura, que só sessou quando ele a sentiu. Seu riso sessou na hora. E então ele abaixa a cabeça e vê a princesa Elsa o abraçando. Um abraço caloroso e acolhedor que há anos ele não sentia._

 _–_ _Dói não é?_

 _–_ _O que?_

 _–_ _Ai dentro. Dentro de você esta gritando por dentro seu pai esta triste... Foi ele quem eu ouvi... Foi ele quem me pediu para te salvar! – Diz Elsa chorando enquanto abraçava o Garou._

 _–_ _O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!_

 _–_ _Foi ele sim! Eu sei, você estava perdido, por isso não conseguia ouvi-lo, mas saiba que ele te ama... Ele nunca deixou de te amar... NUNCA!_

 _O Garou silenciou, seus olhos estavam turvos e sem foco, com o que ele acabou de ouvir, ele tenta mexer seus braços que começam a reagir. Aos poucos suas duas mãos se aproximam do pescoço de Elsa. O homem de manto já avança pronto para matar a besta vendo o que ele ia fazer._

 _"_ _Ele vai mata-la!" – Diz ele em pensamento. Mas logo em seguida ele para e se surpreende com o que ele presencia._

 _O Garou que havia perdido sua honra, sua tribo e sua amada, estava abraçando a criança que apouco era seu alvo e ele chorava... Anos sem derramar nenhuma lágrima, os anos de amargura, as aflições e provações que passou. Haviam chegado ao fim nos braços daquela princesa._

 _–_ _Obrigado... Obrigado princesa... – Ele não conseguia falar, somente lágrimas impropriam de seus olhos._

 _–_ _Pode chorar senhor lobo. Todos nós precisamos de vez em quando. – Então ela se aproxima da orelha dele e diz baixinho. – Em meu nome e o de minha irmã, eu te perdoou._

 _–_ _Você me perdoa... Eu não sei o que dizer, eu, eu..._

 _–_ _Sorria!_

 _–_ _Ah?_

 _–_ _Sorria tio lobo. O sorriso é a melhor coisa pra alegrar a vida então sorria muito!. – Diz Anna rindo._

 _E ele sorriu como nunca havia feito antes... Para as duas irmãs que salvaram sua existência!_

 _Uma hora depois:_

 _Sons de cascos eram ouvidos durante a noite estrelada. Spencer cruzava a mata com rapidez e destreza, e em suas costas carregava seu mestre e as duas pequenas princesas._

 _–_ _Acha que ele vai ficar bem senhor? – Pergunta Elsa ao homem de manto._

 _–_ _Ele ficou lá sozinho agente não deveria ter trazido ele? – Pergunta Anna._

 _O homem de manto não responde._

 _–_ _O senhor esta bravo?_

 _–_ _... – Ele nada diz._

 _–_ _Mana ele é muito serio! – Diz Anna._

 _–_ _Anna que isso se comporte. Ele ainda esta nos dando uma carona para casa, desculpe senhor ela é meio tagarela._

 _–_ _Sou nada! – Diz Anna estufando as bochechas._

 _–_ _É incrível..._

 _As meninas se silenciam ao ouvirem a voz do homem._

 _–_ _Senhor? – Pergunta Elsa_

 _–_ _Tá vivo! – Exclama Anna._

 _–_ _ANNA! Desculpe senhor o que é incrível?_

 _–_ _O que aconteceu hoje... – Ele faz uma pausa e continua. – Eu já vi e presenciei muitas coisas... Mas nada como o que aconteceu hoje princesa... Sabia que muitos não teriam feito oque você fez hoje, muitos teriam preferido matá-lo, mas você não. Você consegui ver além dele, como fez isso? – Pergunta o homem de manto._

 _Elsa fica em silêncio, como ela poderia explicar o que houve lá..._

 _–_ _Sabe senhor, eu ainda estou tentando entender o que houve lá no lago. – Diz ela. – Primeiro foi o gelo caindo e o ar ficando mais frio como se me obedecesse, depois foi o senhor lobo. Quando ouvi que o senhor ia matá-lo, eu ouvi uma voz ecoando por minha cabeça._

 _–_ _Uma voz? – Pergunta ele?_

 _–_ _Sim, uma voz clamando por socorro... Eu não sei de onde vinha, mas lembro perfeitamente, fluía por minha cabeça como água._

 _O homem de manto ouvia tudo atento._

 _–_ _Senhor, acha que eu tenho poderes? Tipo, eu ser uma maga?_

 _–_ _Mana? – Diz Anna confusa._

 _–_ _Por que eu nunca sinto frio, sempre gostei do gelo, do inverno, da chuva, isso sempre me encantou._

 _–_ _Isso já havia acontecido antes? – Pergunta o homem._

 _–_ _Uma vez, quando eu fiz sete anos, foi há dois meses._

 _–_ _Ah! Eu lembro você foi assoprar as velas do bolo e uma forte lufada de vento arrombou a janela e vou bolo com glace na cara de todo mundo... Foi muito engraçado! – Diz Anna rindo, até Spencer relinchou achando graça._

 _–_ _É foi engraçado mesmo! Mas nossos pais, digo o rei e a rainha ficaram preocupados. Acharam que eu estava gripada ou algo assim. Por isso desde então sai pouco do castelo. Foi um custo pra eles nos permitirem sair pra brincar só concordaram ao mandar uma escolta de guardas para nos vigiar..._

 _–_ _Que por sinal fizeram "piripimpi" e sumiram né, puxa que coisa. – Dizia Anna emburrada._

 _–_ _O senhor acha que o senhor lobo os..._

 _–_ _Não, ele não os matou se é isso que esta pensando._

 _–_ _Mas as garras dele estavam com sangue, era de que então?_

 _–_ _De um cervo._

 _–_ _Um cervo?_

 _–_ _Sim. Spencer e eu estávamos procurando mantimentos para o inverno quando vimos à carcaça na floresta. Pelo estado deu pra perceber que não tinha sido feito por um animal qualquer._

 _–_ _Então, ele não matou os guardas!_

 _–_ _Puxa que bom mana!_

 _–_ _Sim, ele não é um assassino sem coração. – Diz Elsa com alivio._

 _–_ _Sim princesa! Percebo que preciso melhorar meus sentidos e minha percepção sobre os outros. Apreendi algo muito valioso hoje com vocês. – Diz o homem de manto, seguido por um urro de Spencer em aprovação. – Agora vamos mais rápido Spencer para Arendelle!_

 _Spencer urra com toda a as força e avança com toda a velocidade rumo a Arendelle!_

– Então Oliver o que achou? – Pergunta Serge.

– ... – Oliver não respondia apenas ficava de boca aberta incrédulo.

– Ei fecha essa boca, se não vai entrar mosca!

– I-N-C-R-Í-V-E-L! – Foi só o que ele conseguia dizer.

– Sério? Só isso?

– Não, não, não eu to pasmo! Eu achei que o lobisomem ia morrer, mas a Elsa o salvou! Isso foi surpreendente! Nunca ia pensar numa coisa dessas!

– Sim eu também fiquei pasmo quando ouvi pela primeira vez, enchi tanto a paciência dele contando essa historia até que decorei.

– Nossa Serge... Isso tudo aconteceu mesmo? Tipo, não é um faz de conta né? – Pergunta Oliver.

– Não Oliver, aconteceu mesmo! Posso te garantir.

– Serio! Como?

– Eu conheci um dos personagens desta história pessoalmente. – Diz Serge com um sorriso.

– Como é que é? – Oliver quase caiu pra trás ao ouvir isso. Ele até mete os dedos nos ouvidos pra ver se não ouviu errado.

– Sim, eu conheci e foi ele mesmo que me contou o restante da história. – Diz Serge.

– OI! TEM MAIS?! – Exclama o garroto se levantando incrédulo.

– Claro Oliver, lembra que te falei. Essa historia mostra como o poder mal empregado pode causar desgraças lembra.

– Ah sim. Espera a pessoa com poderes nessa historia seria e Elsa né?

– Sim. – Diz Serge confirmando. – Você percebeu que o frio não a incomodava nem um pouco né?

– Percebi.

– Então a Elsa é o que podemos chamar de pessoa extraordinária. Pois não precisava de matérias para usar magia... Ela nasceu com eles. Com dons que só ela possui.

Essa última frase fez Oliver ficar mudo. Ele não sabia nada sobre o mundo fora de sua cidade. E em poucas horas estava sentado com seu novo amigo apreendendo mais do que poderia apreender em um ano ou mais. Sentia se feliz, pois poucos podiam ter essa dádiva. A dádiva do conhecimento. E isso fez com que ele quisesse saber mais sobre Elsa e Anna, mas também temeu, pois parecia que algo ruim estava para vir.

– Serge, aconteceu alguma coisa com elas, com a Elsa e com Anna? – Pergunta Oliver em tom sério e temeroso.

O jovem Assassino observa que o menino havia ficado preocupado. Assim como ele ficara quando ouviu o restante da historia, mas Serge o tranquiliza dizendo.

– Aconteceu Oliver, mas fique sabendo, não importa o que digam ou façam. Nada, mas nada separaria aquelas irmãs! Nem mesmo elas mesmo!

– Nossa!

– Vamos Oliver, hora de contar mais uma parte desta história, de desespero e amor. E isso foi me contado por um deles, que participou e viu tudo...

– QUEM SERGE, QUEM!?

– Você vai saber no final, vai ver.

" _Desculpa Oliver, mas não vou poder te contar alguns detalhes dessa história. Pois estaria revelando feitos e ações da irmandade. Talvez um dia eu te conte." –_ Diz o jovem Assassino em sua mente, pois ele temia em revelar ao menino que o homem que salvara as princesas era membro de sua Irmandade... Era um Assassino como ele... Krauser Bjorgman. Considerado uma lenda em sua Irmandade a qual Serge respeitava e admirava muito.

E assim, Serge se preparava para continuar mais um arco desta história!


	6. A História de Duas Irmas Parte 3

_Ela ainda podia se lembrar da dor que sentia e causou, cada feição de medo que ela lhes causou e cada um que ela machucou e agora ela estava pagando o preço._

 _Seus pulsos estavam presos a uma longa corrente azulada preza ao teto, que a mantinha longe do chão. Sangue escoria de seus lábios rubros, seus cabelos platinados estavam soltos e desaranhados, seu vestido azulado como a neve que lhe dava uma aparência celestial estava rasgado e imundo, seus pés estavam descalços e presos a dois fortes grilhões que junto com a corrente que prendia seus pulsos a forçavam a ficar reta._

 _A dor era lacerante. Lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos que se solidificavam em pequenos cristais de gelo antes de caírem ao solo. Ela lamentava cada momento, cada minuto, cada escolha feita. Seus poderes a condenaram fizeram seus pais a temerem, mas com certeza a pior das dores foi ter que se separar dela._

 _Ela que sempre foi sua luz e sua guia quando crianças. A única que não a temia e ela acabou a machucando. Não uma, mas duas vezes. Uma na cabeça e outra agora no coração. Que monstro ela se tornara? Que criatura desumana ela havia se transformado? Ela a viu se tornando gelo puro e não pode fazer nada para impedir, apenas gritar e chorar. Foi quando o príncipe e os outros guardas lançaram lhe correntes azuladas sobre si, iguais as que a estava lhe sustentando. De alguma forma ela bloqueava seus poderes. Arrastaram-na para longe da estatua que um dia foi sua amada irmã. Esbofetearam lhe a face e a torturaram para que ela fala-se sobre seus poderes, esses que só machucaram e causaram um inverno eterno em seu amado reino, causou a morte de seus pais e agora congelara sua amada irmã. Como ela desejou ser diferente, como ela quis que nada disso tivesse acontece sido. Ela chorava com mais intensidade e soluçava..._

 _–_ _Anna, por quê?_

 _O som de passos a despertou de seu transe e a porta de sua cela foi aberta, e adentrou um jovem de cabelos ruivos usando uma farda toda branca, portava uma espada que repousava em uma bainha ricamente decorada em ouro. Ao entrar na cela a olhava com uma expressão maldosa. Caminhou em círculos em volta de seu corpo como se a contemplasse, como se sua dor o divertisse. Então o homem para diante dela e a segura fortemente pelo queixo a forçando a olhar para ele. Sua única resposta foi um grunhido de dor. Ele olhava para seus olhos agora sem brilho e sorri dizendo:_

 _–_ _Sabe é uma pena mesmo, uma moça tão linda quanto você se sujeitando a um suplicio desses e para que? Para espiar seus crimes, ou para evitar machucar mais alguém?_

 _Ela nada responde. Apenas o encara com uma expressão vazia._

 _–_ _Hora não quer responder? Pena você tem tanto talento... – Diz o homem agora tocando em seu corpo. – Atributos impecáveis devo dizer. – Ele passava suas mãos desde seus pulsos acorrentados a sua cintura, e depois para suas pernas a fazendo fechar os olhos e a morder os lábios. Sentia repugnância ao ser tocada por aquele homem. – Você é a rainha perfeita! – Diz se afastando. – Seu único defeito... – Pega um chicote que estava na parede da cela. – É não ser obediente! – Ao final da frase o homem desencadeia uma serie de golpes sobre o corpo da jovem._

 _–_ _KYYYAAAAA! – Ela gritava em agonia, a cada golpe que recebia. Impossibilitada de se mexer a jovem era forçada aguentar o suplicio, sua única alternativa era fechar os olhos e rezar para que aquilo acabasse logo._

 _–_ _Vamos lá, grite mais! Nada mais me excita do que ver uma mulher linda como você gritando!– Ri o homem se divertido ao tortura-la_

 _–_ _PARA POR FAVOR! – Gritava a jovem em desespero!_

 _–_ _Parar? Eu só comecei minha cara! – Diz o homem continuando a infligir dor na jovem._

 _15 minutos depois ele cessa o castigo e contempla sua maldade. A jovem estava cheia de hematomas, e vários machucados por todo seu frágil corpo. Sangue escorria pelas feridas que pingavam no chão. Nem seu belo rosto foi poupado, uma grande marca de chicote foi feita em sua face que por pouco não acertou seu olho esquerdo._

 _Ela respirava com dificuldade e seu opressor apenas lambe os lábios e a provoca:_

 _–_ _Uma pena que sua irmãzinha esteja congelada, adoraria fazer o mesmo com ela! – Diz ele apertando o chicote._

 _Só de ouvir isso a jovem se treme toda, imaginando sua irmã passar pelo mesmo suplicio que ela. E por um breve momento ela pensa ver sua irmã sendo agredida e torturada como ela e isso lhe causou pavor e medo._

 _–_ _Por favor! Deixe ela fora disso! Seu problema é comigo não com ela e a coitada ainda esta congelada, você não teria como fazer nenhum mal a ela. – Ela suspira. – Se você quer se divertir torturando alguém, pode fazer isso em mim, eu não me importo..._

 _O príncipe a observa. Ouviu aquilo com uma feição neutra e sem demonstrar nenhum remoço aplica uma sonora bofetada no rosto da jovem._

 _–_ _Você é muito convencida mesmo não é querida! Se amasse tanto sua irmã não deveria tela congelado então, ou a propósito eu não tem contei. Estou procurando uma forma de descongela, sabia?_

 _Ela silencia, seus olhos se arregalam ao ouvir tamanha revelação, mas ao mesmo tempo ela temia e muito._

 _–_ _Por quê? – Pergunta ela quase sem forças._

 _–_ _Hum?_

 _–_ _Por que você faria isso? Com qual finalidade? Para tortura-la também? É isso? – Pergunta._

 _O homem ruivo se divertia ao ouvir suas perguntas e apenas debocha:_

 _–_ _Hora minha cara, acha mesmo que eu revelaria tal coisa assim de mão beijada. Não, não! Você só vai saber no dia._

 _–_ _Dia? Que dia? – Pergunta ela aflita._

 _Ele agora sorria como um maníaco e abre os braços fazendo sua voz ecoar por toda a cela:_

 _–_ _O DIA DE SUA EXECUÇÃO MINHA CARA! O DIA EM QUE VOCÊ IRA ARDER EM CHAMAS BEM DIANTE DE TODA A ARENDELLE!NO MESMO DIA EM QUE ME TORNAREI REI!_

 _Ela fica muda, sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas não assim, não dessa forma e não na frente de todo seu povo e pior, na frente de sua irmã!_

 _–_ _Não, você não pode! – Diz ela aos prantos._

 _–_ _Ah, si posso como vou fazer, quero que ela veja você arder em chamas. Bem no dia de nosso casamento! Meu e de Anna! Será o presente de casamento perfeito, não acha?_

 _–_ _Você é um monstro! – Brada a jovem._

 _–_ _Olha quem fala? Você que quase matou sua irmã, duas vezes, não foi? Deveria ficar feliz por eu pelo menos tentar descongelar sua preciosa irmã, não concorda? Rainha Elsa de Arendelle? – Diz o homem fazendo uma reverencia com tom de deboche._

 _\- Que mal fizemos a você para nos tratar assim? Para oprimir meu povo? Eu aceito qualquer julgamento. Mas por favor, poupe os! Pope minha irmã e o povo de Arendelle eles não tem culpa de nada! – Diz a jovem chorando._

 _Ele apenas se aproxima segura com força seu rosto e lambe uma das lagrimas de sua face fazendo-a se retorcer de nojo._

 _–_ _Proposta tentadora, mas não! Eu e meus companheiros temos outros planos e para que ele der certo você tem que morrer cara Elsa. Ou você prefere que eu coloque sua irmã no seu lugar, bom ainda a essa possibilidade sabe? – Diz debochando e fazendo Elsa fica transtornada._

 _–_ _Você não passa de um covarde! Um louco que só pensa em poder! Deus ira te castigar Hans! Ele ira, tenho certeza!_

 _Ao ouvir aquilo o príncipe das Ilhas do Sul apenas ri, pendurando o chicote no lugar onde estava e se dirigi em direção à saída da cela, porém antes de sair ele completa:_

 _–_ _Bom, eu vou esperar seu castigo no meu confortável trono, enquanto você pode ficar penduradinha ai rezando e contando os dias da sua execução e pra ver sua irmãzinha. Nossa vai ser um belo reencontro a se vai! – Diz Hans saindo da cela rindo e batendo a porta deixando a rainha sozinha novamente com seu suplicio._

 _–_ _Anna; Meu Deus protege-a! Eu imploro! – Pedia Elsa em suplicas e orações em meio a suas lagrimas._

– Mais que filho da puta! – Berra Oliver.

– Ei, calma não é pra você ficar alterado não, calma ai! – Diz Serge tentando acalma o menino.

– Mas, Serge você viu o que ele fez com a Elsa? – Ele a trancou num lugar escuro e ainda ameaçou a Anna na frente dela... – Nessa hora Oliver para e raciocina.

– Perai?! Como a Anna foi congelada, e porque cargas d'água a Elsa faria isso?

– Isso Oliver é o poder sendo mal usado.

– Ah?

– À Elsa como te falei tinha poderes especiais, certo?

– Certo! – Diz o menino confirmando.

– Só que eis o grande problema meu amiguinho, ela não teve ninguém para ensiná-la a usar seus poderes. –Serge explica a Oliver.

– O QUE?! – Berra o menino.

– Pois é meu garoto a coitada cresceu sem nenhum mestre que a ensinasse a controlar e a usar seus poderes. – Completa Serge.

– M-Mas e aquele home da floresta? Ele não a ajudou... Pelo que me pareceu ele não é o tipo de pessoa que deixaria uma criança com tal dom sozinha assim.

Essa ultima resposta de Oliver surpreendeu Serge. Ele estava realmente entendendo a historia e interagindo com ela. Isso o deixou feliz e então ele respondeu.

– Lógico que ele se ofereceu Oliver. Pediu isso diretamente ao rei e a rainha. E adivinha qual foi à resposta deles?

– Por que to sentido que vem algo ruim por ai?

"Não queremos nenhuma pessoa ensinando coisas mundanas e fora dos padrões a nossa filha! Estamos bem assim mesmo obrigado!"

– Sabia! O que esse rei e rainha tinham na cabeça? Titica! – Diz Oliver apontado para sua cabeça.

– Eu falei que tinham merda na cabeça mesmo quando meu mestre me contou. – Diz Serge confirmando que também não gostara da atitude dos pais de Elsa.

– Nossa... Se eu tivesse um dom desses aceitaria ajuda... Doravante o que meus pais dissessem.

– Infelizmente nem todos tem esse pensamento Oliver.

– Percebi. A Elsa era do tipo controlada pelo que me parece, não é?

– Controlada me explique isso Oliver? – Pergunta Serge coçando o queixo. Ele estava ansioso para ouvir a explicação do garoto, não era todo dia que podia passar conhecimento para os outros, muito menos para uma criança e Oliver estava pegando o jeito bem rápido.

– Tipo ela ia ser a rainha. Certo?

– Certo.

– Então, acho que os pais dela ficaram com medo que se ela ficasse treinado com um desconhecido... Ela poderia se desviar de seu caminho ou até mesmo negligenciar sua funções. Afinal sendo a primogênita ela tinha suas funções e seus deveres. Não podia ficar por ai apreendo a usar um poder. Acho que pra eles a obrigações dela para com o trono eram mais importantes que ela apreender a usar a magia. E o que as pessoas diriam também... Nossa é muita coisa que pode ter passado pela cabeça deles né Serge?

O jovem Assassino ouvia tudo calado e com uma expressão seria. Mais satisfeito, pois Oliver tinha entendido boa parte do que ele queria lhe passar e então ele responde ao menino.

– Muito bem Oliver! Você acertou em cheio! Mas tem uma palavra que simplifica tudo isso que você falou.

– Serio? Qual?

– Medo! – Diz Serge em tom serio.

– Ah?! – Exclama o menino impressionado.

– Eles sentiram medo Oliver. – Diz o jovem Assassino. – Medo do que poderia acontecer. Eles ficaram cegos pelo medo. Tão cegos que não viram que estavam cometendo um grave erro que foi esconder os poderes dela, de tudo e de todos!

– Não pode ser? – Dizia Oliver perplexo.

– Expulsaram o homem da floresta e Spencer do castelo e foram proibidos de voltarem para lá. E assim Elsa ficou sozinha com um dom que não sabia controlar.

– Sozinha não. Ela tinha a Anna! Né?

– ... – Serge não responde.

– Ela tinha a Anna... Não tinha?

Serge respira fundo. Aproxima parte seria difícil de contar.

– Anna sempre brincava com Elsa, pedia e insistia pra ela usar sua magia nas brincadeiras. E numa dessas brincadeiras... Elsa acertou a cabecinha dela por acidente.

– Não... – Não pode ser... – Oliver começara a chorar.

– Pois é Oliver... Mas calma ela não morreu! – Diz Serge amparado o menino.

– E o que aconteceu então?

– Bom em Arendelle existem os trolls da floresta, criaturas que usam magias de cura e do ramo da memória.

– Memória?

– Sim são umas criaturas bem maneiras... Mais meio excêntricos e um tanto quanto malucos.

– Nossa! E eles ajudaram a Anna?

– Sim, o mais velho dos trolls o Vovô Pabi conseguiu tirar o gelo que ficou na cabeça dela, porém com um custo. Ele teve que tirar todas as memórias da magia que ela teve com Elsa.

– Tá de sacanagem? – Pergunta Oliver incrédulo.

– Foi à única maneira do cérebro dela não ter congelado Oliver, se bem que ela ficou com uma sequela disso.

– E qual foi?

– Uma de suas madeixas ficaram brancas. E toda vez que Elsa via aquilo se culpava por ter quase matado sua irmãzinha querida.

– Coitada...

– E pra piorar o rei e a rainha decidiram isolá-las. E ninguém saberia dos poderes. Nem os empregados, nem o povo e muito menos a Anna.

– Cê tá de brincadeira comigo? Que decisão mais idiota Serge! – Diz o garoto incrédulo.

– Você deve imaginar depois o que ouve né. Sem ninguém para ensinar a usar seu dom, Elsa sentia medo o tempo todo, sua única proteção para os poderes eram suas luvas que os trolls deram para que ela conte-se sua magia. E só...

– E a Anna?

– Cresceu tentando se reaproximar da irmã. Ficava dias em frente à porta de seu quarto pedindo para entrar e nada dela abrir. Cantava canções de sua infância para convencê-la a abrir a porta para ela. Mas em vão. Aquela porta virou uma barreira que separou os mundos delas.

– Pobrezinhas. E isso ficou assim mesmo?

– Por longos doze anos, elas viveram assim.

– Doze anos?! Isso é muito tempo! – Exclama Oliver.

– Porém algo de muito ruim aconteceu nesse meio tempo, meu amiguinho.

– O que?!

– Quando Anna tinha 14 anos e Elsa 17 seus pais foram em uma missão diplomática em outro reino... E nunca mais voltaram. O navio deles naufragara no oceano deixando as meninas órfãs. – Diz Serge agachando a cabeça.

– Caramba! Haja sofrimento! – Diz Oliver colocando as mãos na cabeça.

– Sim foi muito difícil mesmo... Para ambas.

– E mesmo assim elas não se uniram?

– Não Oliver, o medo já estava enraizado dentro do coração de Elsa. Criou arbustos de espinhos que não deixavam ninguém chegar perto. Mesmo para Anna era difícil penetrar. Quando se viam mal se falavam e Anna investiu tudo para tentar falar novamente com sua irmã, mas em vão.

– Essa história esta ficando triste Serge. – Diz o menino.

– Eu sei amiguinho, você quer dar uma pausa? – Pergunta Serge ao seu pequeno amigo.

– Não! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois. Como a Elsa ficou prisioneira. E também o destino da Anna. Que fim elas levaram. – Diz Oliver querendo saber o resto da história.

– Tá certo, vamos continuar então.

 _Chegara o dia da coroação. O dia em que Elsa se tornaria rainha de Arendelle. Ao completar 20 anos ela estava pronta, física e mentalmente para ser rainha._

– Nos padrões humanos você quer dizer né? – Diz Oliver com sarcasmo.

– Garoto se tá ficando bom mesmo, heim?!

– Modéstia a parte, mas ai continua.

– Ok.

 _Varias pessoas importantes vieram de vários países e reinos para ver a coroação da nova rainha. Porém por trás de tamanha beleza também se escondia perigo. Enquanto a rainha era apenas uma criança um grupo de conselheiros comandava Arendelle. Esse grupo fez o reino crescer em prosperidade e riqueza, mas deveriam abdicar de suas posições assim que a princesa estivesse pronta para assumir. Haviam jurado ao rei que caso algo lhe acontecesse deveriam dar apoio a suas filhas, mais como o coração dos homens é sempre cheio de maldade e ganância esse grupo não estava realmente feliz em ceder o trono a alguém tão jovem e ainda mais a uma mulher!_

– Qual o problema em se ter uma mulher no trono.

– Machismo! Tem muito disso ainda.

– Então esse grupo não queria a Elsa no poder?

– EXATO!

– Ei! Seriam eles os tais "amigos" que Hans citou?

– Tudo há seu tempo meu jovem.

 _O reino estava em festa, mas havia uma certa garota que estava mais animada do que todos os outros participantes da festa._

– Já até sem que é! – Diz Oliver sorrindo.

– Oliver para de me interromper! Assim perco o pique. – Reclama Serge

– Desculpa!

– E sim era ela!

– AH! Não falei.

 _A princesa Anna estava eufórica! Finalmente ia ver pessoas de outros lugares, cidades e quem sabe encontrar um grande amor. Já Elsa estava tremendo de medo. Em seu quarto ela ensaiava os procedimentos para a coroação e só de segurar uma vela e um pires eles congelaram, mas disse pra sim mesmo._

 _–_ _Apenas um dia, basta._

 _–_ _Apenas um dia então! – Diz Anna descendo até a entrada do castelo e vendo os portões sendo abertos e com alegria vendo o povo e as pessoas de outros países entrando._

 _–_ _Encobrir não sentir e não deixar saber. – Dizia Elsa para si mesma._

 _E por uma vez na eternidade Anna cantava e corria pela cidade, por seu reino que ela foi tanto privada de ver. Até que ela esbarra e um distinto e belo..._

– Cretino, salário, cachorro sem vergonha e filho de uma boa...

– Ei Serge! Se tá saindo do foco! – Diz Oliver.

– Ah! Desculpa é que não suporto esse sujeito! – Brada Serge bufando.

– Sujeito? Perai não vai me dizer que esse cara que a Anna esbarrou é o...

– Hans!

Agora Oliver se enfezara, não acreditara que o homem que torturou a Elsa esta em Arendelle e pelo visto como convidado.

– O canalha teve a cara de pau de aparecer assim?

– Ele era um príncipe Oliver, claro que ele tinha que estar lá e para piorar a Anna ficou caidinha por ele.

Um longo silencio se seguiu. Oliver não conseguia falar só ficava com cara de besta olhando para Serge.

10 minutos se passaram...

Ele continuava mudo...

20 minutos depois...

Ele começa a piscar como se estivesse assimilando informação até que ele quebra o silencio.

– Serge, não me diga que esse cara propôs a Anna em casamento e ela foi BURRA o bastante de dizer SIM?!

Agora foi Serge quem ficou mudo. Ele tentava disfarçar, coçava o queixo, olhava para os lados até que...

– Quer mesmo que eu diga?

Oliver se levanta, estava com uma cara enfezada e seus olhos pegavam fogo.

– Serge! Tem como você me levar pelo tempo e espaço com as matérias?

– Não, por quê? – Pergunta Serge com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

– PRA EU DAR UMA SURRA NESSE SAFADO E UNS CASCUDOS NA ANNA! MAIS QUE GAROTA BURRA! – Berra Oliver chamando atenção de varias pessoas que andavam pela rua. Serge logo tapa a boca do menino e diz severamente.

– Controle essa língua garoto! Se continuar assim eu paro agora mesmo a historia! Ouviu?! – Isso faz com que Olive fique quieto, ele respira fundo para recuperando o ar e pede desculpas.

– Desculpa é que me descontrolei. Como a Anna que parece ser alguém tão legal se deixou enganar por um salafrario como esse, e o que a Elsa achou?

– Bem meu amigo se você se comportar direito eu continuo, porque agora vem o momento de revelação da Elsa.

– Heim? – Exclama Oliver.

– Ouve só.

 _Anna estava eufórica. Conhecerá um príncipe que conquistou seu coração logo de cara. Como nos contos sobre amor verdadeiro, talvez por isso não sentiu o plano ardiloso que Hans estava tramando. Por isso sem tardar foi contar a Elsa a novidade e pedir sua benção._

 _–_ _Elsa!_

 _–_ _Hum? – Exclama Elsa acabando de cumprimentar dois convidados e se vira para ver sua irmã. Ela estava linda, seu vestido verde combinava perfeitamente com ela. Sua pequena irmãzinha agora havia se tornado uma bela mulher. Queria dizer tantas coisas para sua irmã, mas ao ver a mexa de cabelo branco na cabeça de Anna, ela aperta forte suas mãos e contem uma lagrima que estava prestes a cair e coloca sua mão enfrente ao rosto fingindo uma tosse para enxugar a lagrima._

 _–_ _Sim Anna, alguma coisa? – Pergunta Elsa com refino._

 _–_ _Mana, digo Vossa Majestade eu quero te apresentar o príncipe Hans das Ilhas do Sul! – Diz toda feliz._

 _–_ _Vossa Majestade! – Diz Hans se curvando em respeito à jovem rainha._

 _–_ _É um prazer. – Responde Elsa educadamente._

 _–_ _Bom sabe mana, quero dizer Rainha! Temos algo a dizer para a senhora._

 _–_ _Vocês têm? E o que seria? – Algo em Elsa despertara ao ver o príncipe algo que ela não sabia o que dizer, mas que já sentira. Ela esfrega sua testa e seus olhos se fecham e em seu interior escuta uma voz muito familiar dizendo:_

 _"_ _Cuidado!"_

 _–_ _Elsa esta tudo bem? – Pergunta Anna._

 _–_ _AH! – Elsa abre os olhos assustada, quase não ouvira sua irmã lhe chamando. Ela se recompõe e começa a olha para todos os lados._

 _–_ _Eu conheço aquela voz, mas aonde?_

 _–_ _Elsa o que ouve? Você tá pálida?! – Pergunta Anna preocupada._

 _–_ _Deve ser emoção, só pode. – Diz Hans sorrindo._

 _–_ _Emoção? Sim pela coroação, a festa e tudo mais. Devo ter me emocionado, deve ter sido isso mesmo. – Diz ela tentando disfarçar um leve desconforto._

 _–_ _Ah, foi só isso mesmo? – Pergunta Anna._

 _–_ _Porque, haveria algo mais? – Pergunta Elsa confusa._

 _–_ _Elsa você ouviu o que nos dissemos agora apouco? – Pergunta sua irmã preocupada._

 _–_ _Oi! Sim, você me apresentou o Príncipe Hans das Ilhas do Sul não foi?_

 _\- Ehhh... Depois disso? – Pergunta sua irmã girando os dedos e ficando encabulada._

 _–_ _Vocês disseram mais alguma coisa? – Pergunta Elsa ainda não se sentindo muito bem. – Me desculpem eu tive um mal estar súbito, sobre o que era?_

 _Anna e Hans se entre olham e riem um pro outro. Não lhes custava nada repetir e Elsa vê sua irmã mais nova abraçando o braço esquerdo do príncipe e os dois olham pra a jovem rainha sorrindo e dizendo juntos:_

 _–_ _Você abençoa nosso casamento?!_

 _De tudo o que acontecera em sua vida, aquela foi com certeza a coisa mais inusitada, estranha e louca que ela já ouvira e viu em toda a sua vida!_

 _–_ _Ah! Desculpe acho que ainda estou me sentindo mal, mas ouvi a palavra casamento?_

 _–_ _SIM! – Diz Anna quase pulando._

 _–_ _Vocês dois, estão pedindo minha benção para se casarem? É isso? – Ela não acreditava no que ouvia._

 _–_ _Sim Vossa Majestade. Desde o momento em que pus meus olhos em Anna meu coração, minha mente e minha alma não param de bater por ela. Sinto que depois de tanto tempo encontrei minha alma gêmea e eu ficaria muito feliz em me casar com ela. Isso é se a senhora permitir é claro? – Diz Hans de maneira refinada, apaixonada e convincente, deixando Anna completamente encantada._

– Nossa! Ele engana bem mesmo, heim. – Diz Oliver.

– Pois é, mentiroso profissional. – Confirma Serge.

– E dos melhores! – Confirma Oliver.

– Continuando.

 _A jovem rainha estava muda e perplexa. Sabia que um dia sua irmã se casaria e partiria, mas não assim, não desse jeito e com um homem que ela acabara de conhecer e ela olhava pra ele e não conseguia se sentir bem. A jovem rainha sente uma nova tonteira e quase desfalece em pleno salão de baile._

 _–_ _Elsa! – Grita Anna ao ver sua irmã cair, porém Hans a segura e a puxa para perto de si evitando que ela caísse._

 _–_ _A senhora esta bem? – Pergunta o príncipe._

 _Nessa hora a rainha olha nos olhos do príncipe. Seus olhos azuis eram perfeitos até demais. Sentia-o segurando seu pulso e sentiu asco, como se uma cobra venenosa estivesse lhe encarado pronta para dar o bote que acabaria com sua vida. Então só um sentimento batia em seu peito. Manter ela e sua irmã longe daquele homem!_

 _Ela se desvencilha dos braços de Hans e puxa Anna pelo braço._

 _–_ _Ei! Elsa o que esta fazendo?!_

 _–_ _Não discute, apenas vem comigo! – Diz Elsa arrastando sua irmã para fora do salão, deixando os convidados murmurando sem entender o que ouve._

 _–_ _Parece que a rainha se sentiu indisposta por isso pediu ajuda de sua irmã, mas acho que não podemos desperdiçar esta bela festa em homenagem a nova rainha, um brinde a rainha Elsa de Arendelle! – Diz Hans levantando uma taça de champanhe que um criado carregava._

 _–_ _Um brinde! – Dizem todos os convidados voltando a dançar e a se divertir, porém o príncipe bebe o champanhe em um único gole e apenas focava seu olhar na direção em que as duas irmãs foram e um riso sádico surgiu de sua face._

 _–_ _Sim tem que ser assim mesmo. Se fosse tão fácil não teria graça! – Diz ele para si mesmo rindo._

 _Nos corredores do castelo Elsa arrastava Anna sem explicar ou dizer nada a sua irmã._

 _–_ _Elsa para, por favor, esta me machucando!_

 _Ela não respondeu._

 _–_ _Tá! Já entendi você não gostou do Hans foi isso, né?_

 _Ela continuava em silencio._

 _–_ _Ou por eu ter conhecido ele no mesmo dia e querer casar com ele foi isso né?_

 _Ela não respondeu._

 _–_ _Pelo Amor de Deus da para você para e falar comigo! – Grita sua irmão caçula._

 _–_ _AQUI! – Exclama Elsa achando uma porta. Ela abre e literalmente joga sua irmã pra dentro do quarto e assim que as duas entram Elsa fecha a porta do quarto e guarda a chave dentro de sua luva e então depois de doze longos anos as duas irmãs se olhavam como não faziam a muito tempo._

 _A lua iluminava o céu noturno e sua luz passava pelos vitrais da sala bem no meio delas, como se criasse uma divisória entre as irmãs. As duas estavam em silencio, nenhuma delas abria a boca, até que Anna decide quebrar o silêncio._

 _–_ _Tá bom! Agora que você me arrastou pra fora da festa, pra longe do meu noivo e dos chocolates o que você quer me dizer, heim? "Vossa Majestade!" – Diz Anna com sarcasmos._

 _Elsa não respondeu, na verdade estava procurando as palavras certas para dizer._

 _–_ _Eu..._

 _–_ _Sabe? Eu até entendo que você não tenha gostado dele, né; mas francamente podia ter sido mais discreta! Nossa não precisava ter me puxado pra fora da festa daquele jeito!_

 _–_ _Anna eu... – ela começava._

 _–_ _Ou poderia ser um sermão tipo: "Você não pode se casar com alguém que acabou de conhecer", né?_

 _–_ _Me escute, por favor!_

 _–_ _Mais ai é que esta! O que nos sentimos um pelo outro é amor verdadeiro. Um sentimento nobre e belo, coisa que você desconhece totalmente!_

 _–_ _Anna! – Elsa coloca as mãos no peito aquela palavras a machucaram e muito, mais no fundo ela sabe que sua irmã tem razão. Em ser fria e dura com ela, pelos anos de abandono e solidão, mas ela precisava ouvi-la, nem que fosse só um pouco._

 _–_ _E então vai dizer alguma coisa ou não? – Anna andava de um lado para o outro. – Sempre a perfeitinha! Sempre a preferida! Era sempre você em tudo Elsa em tudo! – Brada Anna em fúria. Todo o rancor e ressentimento acumulado estavam vindo à tona e sua irmã só podia ouvir aquilo calada._

 _–_ _Eu sei. Eu ouvia seus gritos, seu choro e suas canções. E eu nem se quer abri minha porta pra você. Eu sou uma péssima irmã, eu sei disso... – Diz ela derramando algumas lagrimas._

 _–_ _Até que enfim nos concordamos em alguma coisa! – Responde Anna friamente._

 _–_ _Por isso eu te peço me ouça. Antes de tomar qualquer decisão sobre se casar com aquele homem, ouça o que eu tenho a dizer._

 _–_ _E porque, eu deveria? Você nunca me ouviu, sempre me mandava ir embora. Me de um bom motivo Elsa um excelente motivo para eu te ouvir._

 _–_ _Sua vida, seu reino e seu povo! Isso é o bastante para que você possa me ouvir? – Exclama Elsa._

 _–_ _O quê? – Pergunta Anna sem entender._

 _–_ _Sei que você tem remorsos quanto à min e o que fiz pra você._

 _Anna fica calada ao ouvir sua irmã dizer aquelas palavras._

 _–_ _Eu te abandonei, quando você mais precisava... – Elsa tremia enquanto falava._

 _E Anna continuava em silencio._

 _–_ _Enquanto os anos passavam, eu não estava lá pra te ouvir ou te proteger._

 _Anna se mexe e começa a andar em direção a sua irmã._

 _–_ _Eu fui uma fraca em não ter te ouvido, em ter te ignorado..._

 _Anna estava mais perto dela._

 _–_ _Então mesmo que você me odeie, mesmo que você me despreze eu preciso dizer, por favor!_

 _Elas estavam frente a frente agora._

 _–_ _Não se case com aquele homem! Você acabou de conhecê-lo, você não sabe nada sobre ele! Ele pode ser um aproveitador, existem tantos por ai e você é nova e ingênua e..._

 _PAF!_

 _Elsa se calou. Sua frase fora interrompida por um tapa desferido por sua irmã em sua face esquerda._

 _–_ _Anna! – Diz Elsa assustada._

 _–_ _Já acabou com sua ladainha? – Pergunta Anna furiosa._

 _–_ _V-Você, me bateu?! – Dizia Elsa perplexa._

 _–_ _De onde esse veio tem mais! Agora você é que vai me ouvir! Rainha! – Diz Anna apontando o dedo para sua irmã._

 _–_ _Anna o quê?_

 _–_ _Por longos doze anos você obedeceu nossos pais! Seguiu as regras deles, pouco se importando com as consequências e se iria ficar sozinha ou não!_

 _–_ _O-O que você quer dizer com isso?_

 _–_ _Que você tinha escolhas Elsa! Você podia ter ignorado as ordens do papai e da mamãe! Você é a primogênita! Você ia ser a rainha! Suas ordens, mesmos pequenas em tamanho, podiam ter um efeito enorme! – Brada Anna._

 _–_ _Você esta insinuando, que eu não quis te ver, porque eu não quis, é isso? – Pergunta a Elsa incrédula_

 _–_ _EXATAMENTE!_

 _–_ _Não seja tola, eu tive minhas razões Anna!_

 _–_ _Quais razões Elsa? – Anna chega ao ponto em que queria._

 _Elsa se retrai._

 _–_ _Eu não posso falar! – Diz se esquivando._

 _–_ _Não pode, ou não quer!? – Pergunta Anna._

 _–_ _Anna, eu fiz isso pro seu bem._

 _–_ _Meu bem?! MEU BEM?! – Berra Anna. Segurando a irmã pelos braços._

 _–_ _Anna o que esta fazendo?_

 _–_ _Do que você tem medo Elsa?_

 _–_ _O que?_

 _–_ _Me diz o que te causa tanto medo!?_

 _–_ _Não sei do que você esta falando?_

 _–_ _Medo de tentarem nos sequestrar de novo, é isso?_

 _–_ _O que? – Elsa agora ficara atônita, de onde sua irmã havia tirado isso._

 _–_ _Acha que eu não lembro do incidente do lago?_

 _–_ _Que incidente?_

 _–_ _Estou falando do incidente em que vi minha verdadeira irmã agir!_

 _–_ _Anna?_

 _–_ _Que enfrentou um homem com três vezes o seu tamanho, armado e salvou um pobre lobisomem da morte e o deu-lhe uma nova chance de viver! É disso que eu estou falando Elsa! Acha mesmo que eu não me lembraria?! – Brada Anna._

 _O mundo de Elsa parou, não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Sua irmã tinha cinco anos na época e lembrava do ataque que sofreram e do lobisomem que ela salvou._

 _–_ _Anna, você se lembra, mas você era muito nova? Como pode se lembrar? – Pergunta Elsa atônita._

 _Anna a solta estava agora de cabeça baixa..._

 _Elsa ficou em silencio, ela agora se abraçava, estava com medo, muito medo. Queria ter certeza que as luvas estavam bem prezas as suas mãos._

 _–_ _Ele veio até o castelo. – Diz sua irmã de repente._

 _–_ _Quê?_

 _–_ _O tio lobo. Ele veio até o castelo. – Diz Anna seria._

 _Elsa estava muda. Sentia seu coração apertar._

 _–_ _Sim ele veio aqui no castelo e sozinho. – Continua Anna._

 _–_ _Não acredito, ele veio até aqui, mas por quê?_

 _Anna não responde, continuava com a cabeça baixa._

 _Elsa estava aflita queira saber por que o lobisomem havia ido lá e porque ele não a procurou._

 _–_ _Porque, ele viria até aqui, eu não entendo?_

 _–_ _Você é tão idiota assim? – Pergunta Anna._

 _–_ _O que?_

 _–_ _Ele veio te agradecer! – Exclama Anna._

 _–_ _Me agradecer? – Pergunta Elsa querendo saber a resposta._

 _–_ _Sim! Por ter feito o que miguem tinha feito por ele até hoje! Você não só salvou a vida dele como também restaurou a honra dele! – Brada Anna._

 _–_ _Ele, disse isso? – Elsa começara a chorar._

 _–_ _Sim e disse que estava partindo..._

 _–_ _Partindo, mas para aonde? – Elsa queria saber para aonde ele tinha ido._

 _–_ _Eu não sei! Disse que encontrou sua razão de estar neste mundo e ia partir em uma jornada de aprendizado e fortalecimento._

 _–_ _Jornada de aprendizado e fortalecimento? – Repete Elsa._

 _–_ _Sim! E só voltaria quando realmente precisássemos dele!_

 _–_ _Meu Deus! – Elsa estava emocionada. Nunca pensara que um ato seu do passado faria tal resultado._

 _–_ _Pra você ver, né! Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Você não me respondeu a pergunta principal? Do quer você tem tanto medo? – pergunta Anna ainda de cabeça baixa e continua. – E espero que a sua resposta seja aceitável, porque sé não for? – Ela apertara forte seus punhos. – Juro que vou abandonar todos os meus princípios de princesa e vou agir como irmã e lhe dar o corretivo que você vem merecendo, HÁ ANOS! – Brada Anna olhando Elsa com furor nos olhos e com seu punho levantado_

 _A emoção que a rainha sentira agora pouco se partiu em pedaços, viu sua irmã crescer diante dela e não parecia nem um pouco que ela estava brincando e isso a fez morder os lábios e a chorar._

 _–_ _Você vai me agredir de novo Anna. Vai bater em sua irmã novamente é isso?_

 _–_ _Vou! Se você não me disser o porquê de não querer que eu me case com o Hans e desse seu medo incontrolável da vida!_

 _–_ _Porque você acabou de conhecê-lo, e é errado querer se casar assim sem mais nem menos. Eu tenho medo que você se magoe, ou se machuque, ou te fação sofrer! Entenda?!_

 _Ao ouvir isso Anna avança sobre a irmã com seu punho direito fechado e Elsa fecha seus olhos e se encolhe esperando o soco de sua irmã chegar em seu rosto, porém o que ela sente são dois dedos levantando seu queixo. Então lentamente abre seus olhos e vê sua irmã mais nova a encarando. Não com raiva, mas com pena._

 _–_ _Viu? Você tem medo de tudo, você tem medo de eu te agredir, tem medo de ser atacada, tem medo de errar e de viver, Elsa!_

 _–_ _Anna?_

 _–_ _Eu não sei o que te fez ficar pressa naquele quarto e me ignorar por todos esses anos, mas ao olhar pra você agora percebo que não foram nossos pais ou suas obrigações. Quem nos separou foi o medo!_

 _–_ _O medo? – Pergunta a rainha._

 _–_ _Sim!– Ela larga o queixo de sua irmã e continua. – O medo nos faz ficar fracos, nos faz vacilar nas horas decisivas e pior, nos faz duvidar de nos mesmo._

 _–_ _Anna..._

 _–_ _Quer um exemplo? Na antiga Esparta o rei Leônidas levou seus melhores homens para enfrentar o imensurável exercito Persa. Só 300 homens Elsa, 300! Contra uma infinidade de inimigos. Sabe o que aconteceu?_

 _Elsa ouvia sua irmã e não entendia a onde ela queria chegar._

 _–_ _O que isso tem a haver conosco?_

 _–_ _Eles com bravura e honra derrotaram diversos persas. Mais de 10 mil pereceram sobre suas espadas. – Anna continuava contando a história, como se não tivesse ouvido sua irmã._

 _–_ _O QUÊ?– Exclama Elsa perplexa._

 _–_ _Mas eles não tiam como ganhar. Eram muitos persas e eles estavam ficando sem alternativas. Então ouve duas opções. Fugir e sobreviver, ou morrer para proteger o futuro de suas famílias e reino._

 _–_ _E o que eles escolheram? – Pergunta Elsa e sua irmã responde com ênfase._

 _–_ _Eles ficaram e morreram! Mais conseguiram retardar o exercito persa por tempo suficiente para que Atenas tivesse tempo para se preparar para lutar contra o exercito persa, que foi derrotado! Entende o sentido dessa história Elsa?_

 _–_ _Não, eu não consigo! Anna o que você esta tentando me dizer?_

 _–_ _Que eles venceram o medo! A morte os levou, mais seus nomes foram e ainda são lembrados até hoje! Com os lendários 300 de Esparta! Você devia ler mais Elsa, você ia apreender muito, mas o que me refiro é! Eu não tenho medo de errar._

 _–_ _Como?_

 _–_ _O Hans pode ser uma pessoa diferente? Sim pode ser, mas como vou saber se não tentar?_

 _–_ _Anna, você esta sendo inconsequente!_

 _–_ _Eu preciso tentar Elsa! Se não eu vou ficar igual ao você. Presa em meus próprios medos e inseguranças e eu não quero isso pra mim. Não mesmo!_

 _–_ _O que esta dizendo?_

 _–_ _Que eu prefiro me machucar e me ferir a ficar sem fazer nada! E é assim que você agia antes quando criança lembra? Agia sem pensar e ainda nos salvou. A nós e a nosso raptor._

 _–_ _... –Elsa fica em silencio ao ouvir as palavras de sua irmã._

 _–_ _Cada um faz sua escolha e eu escolho o Hans e não a você. Eu escolho a liberdade, não a prisão... – Diz Anna enfrente a irmã._

 _Elsa encarava sua irmã. Não sabia o que dizer ou o que sentir. Imaturidade, rebeldia, paixão, sua irmã demostrava tudo isso, mas com certeza uma coisa ela não sentia, medo. Nenhum pouco de medo ou arrependimento saia de sua boca. Ela abaixa sua cabeça e percebeu que foi derrotada. Seu frio intenso e ameaçador fora derrotado pelo calor amoroso e corajoso de sua irmã._

 _–_ _Agora que já me fiz valer. Eu quero voltar para meu noivo, posso? – Pergunta Anna. – A chave, por favor?_

 _Sua irmã era forte sem duvida._

 _–_ _Eu quero a chave Elsa._

 _Mas..._

 _–_ _Elsa me da à chave!_

 _Ela não ia deixar sua irmã cometer tal erro! Ela podia erra com qualquer coisa, menos com ele, menos com Hans!_

 _–_ _Eu, não quero ter que pedir de novo!_

 _E ela toma uma decisão, retira suas luvas, as duas e sacode uma delas revelando a chave da porta que cai na palma de sua mão direita._

 _–_ _Você quer a chave? – Diz Elsa olhando firme para sua irmã. – Então! – Na mesma hora um intenso ar frio irrompe da palma de mão congelando a chave instantaneamente, fazendo Anna recuar._

 _–_ _Elsa! O que isso? – Diz assustada._

 _–_ _Isso Anna é o meu medo! É minha força, meu dom e meu poder! – Ela suspira. – Agora eu lhe pergunto, seu amor pelo Hans é forte o bastante para pegar essa chave e passar por min? – Pergunta Elsa seria._

 _–_ _Elsa você?! – Anna não acreditava._

 _–_ _Então? Diga-me? Você é forte o bastante para me derrotar e ir ver seu amado, ou tudo que você falou agora a pouco foi da boca pra fora, cara irmã?_

 _Anna estava perplexa, nunca vira sua irmã com aquela expressão e se sentia pressionada, não conseguia parar de tremer, porém não era de medo, era de emoção! Lagrimas desciam de sua face, mas de medo e raiva. O segredo de sua vida e de sua irmã fora revelado. Sua irmã era:_

 _–_ _Você é uma maga! – Exclama Anna._

 _–_ _Isso Anna. Eu sou uma maga Elemental da água e do gelo e te pergunto, você tem coragem para me enfrentar?! – Pergunta a rainha e a resposta de sua irmã foi essa. Olhava para sua direita e vê uma armadura perto dela e rapidamente se lança e pegando a espada que estava em sua bainha e na mesma hora aponta para sua irmã._

 _–_ _Eu te disse! Eu não volto atrás naquilo que decidi e escolhi! E por incrível que pareça, acho que finalmente depois de doze anos, estamos sendo sinceras uma com a outra não é mana! – Exclama Anna sorrindo e para a surpresa de Anna e também da própria Elsa, ela estava sorrindo como se tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas, o coque que prendia seus longos cabelos platinados se rompera e uma longa trança surge repousando em suas costas. O ar frio aumentara e a porta de saída subitamente é bloqueada por uma espessa camada de gelo. Ela observa sua irmã caçula e diz em desafio?_

 _–_ _Tem toda razão maninha!_

 _E Anna sem pestanejar avança contra sua irmã com espada em punho enquanto Elsa faz um movimento com a mão invocando gelo por suas costas como se fossem duas grandes asas que vão indo de encontro a sua irmã..._

 _Esse foi o primeiro duelo entre Anna e Elsa!_


	7. A História de Duas Irmas Parte 4

_Já era 21:00h da noite, em seu relógio de bolso. O velho mordomo estava ficando preocupado. Há 20 minutos que a rainha e a princesa deixaram o salão de baile e se retiraram, porém os convidados se divertiam despreocupadamente._

 _"_ _Será que elas estão bem?" Pensa o mordomo. "Há 12 anos que elas não conversão ou se olham direito tomara que nada de ruim esteja acontecendo."_

 _–_ _Meu caro Kai! É você mesmo? – Diz uma voz o chamando de volta a realidade._

 _–_ _Hum? Oh! General Cláudios! Que honra por telo aqui conosco! – Diz o mordomo ao convidado._

 _–_ _O prazer é todo meu velho amigo. – Responde o homem, estava trajando uma farda azul marinho e calças brancas e botas pretas que brilhavam; em seu peito havia varias medalhas, carregava um belo sabre em sua cintura, seus cabelos eram brancos e faziam curvas nas pontas; e tinha um bigode longo e branco. Era o oficial mais condecorado de Arendelle, salvou a vida do rei diversas vezes e comandava a frota de elite da marinha real. Sua bravura e devoção ao reino fizeram com que ele fosse escolhido como conselheiro e membro da Mesa dos Cinco, o grupo que ficaria responsável por cuida e proteger Arendelle e as princesas caso algo acontecessem com seus pais. Que infelizmente aconteceu... – Mas me diga onde estão Elsa e Anna? Não as vejo em lugar nenhum do salão? – Pergunta o lorde._

 _–_ _Ah! Sobre isso. – Kai não sabia o que dizer._

 _–_ _Aconteceu alguma coisa Kai? Você parece pálido?_

 _–_ _Não senhor! É que vossa majestade não se sentiu bem durante a festa e se recolheu um pouco e sua irmã foi com ela. – Explica o mordomo ao lorde._

 _–_ _Nossa! Isso é serio! – Exclama Cláudios._

 _–_ _Sim mais creio que não seja nada demais, logo Vossa Majestade estará aqui entre nos. – Diz Kai tentando disfarça seu nervosismo._

 _–_ _Tem certeza Kai? – Pergunta o conde. – Veja a pessoas aqui de outras nações e convidados de estados, que vieram apenas presenciar a coroação da nova rainha e ela não esta aqui! Elsa agora representa Arendelle! Ela tem que ser presente em tudo! Você me entende? – Diz Cláudios serio._

 _–_ _General Cláudios eu lhe garanto que Elsa é mais do que capaz de suportar tal missão. Não posso deixar de agradecer o senhor e os quatro ministros que ajudaram a manter Aredenlle em plena força, tanto militar, politica e econômica! Mas conforme as ordens do próprio rei, sua filha mais velha deveria assumir a coroa aos 20 anos caso algo lhes acontecesse e lamentavelmente aconteceu... – O mordomo abaixa a cabeça ao se lembrar dos finados rei e rainha._

 _–_ _Sim, foi uma tragédia mesmo, não há um dia que eu não lembrei caro amigo. – Diz com pesar o conde. – Mas isso não vem ao caso agora Kai, vou ser sincero com você, os outros antigos membros da Mesa dos Cinco e eu estamos preocupados com o futuro de Arendelle._

 _–_ _Como?_

 _–_ _Estamos com duvidas se Elsa esta realmente pronta para assumir a coroa. – Diz o general._

 _–_ _O que?_

 _–_ _Você ouviu bem meu caro. Sei que fizemos um juramento de cuidarmos de Arendelle até que Elsa completasse 20 anos e o fizemos, bem até demais por sinal. O problema é... – Ele faz uma pausa. – Estamos com medo que ela não consiga continuar nosso legado. Temos medo que ela bote tudo a perder e Arendelle perca o prestigio e força que obteve nesses últimos doze anos. Você também devia pensar nisso Kai!_

– Nossa Serge, fiquei meio confuso agora. – Diz Oliver interrompendo a narrativa.

– Ficou? Puxa pensei ter explicado direitinho, o que você não entendeu? – Pergunta o jovem Assassino.

– Quem diabos é esse cara? E o que ele tá falando? – Pergunta o menino sem entender. – Pensei que você ia continuar do ponto em que a Elsa e a Anna iam começar a lutar?

– Bom Oliver, eu até podia pular essa parte da historia, mas não vou.

– Ué! E porque não?

– Porque, eu quero que você conheça todos os lados dessa trama Oliver e os pontos de vista de outros personagens. Isso vai fazer com que você entenda melhor como funciona a cabeça das pessoas e como vai te ajudar a perceber quando alguém esta mentindo ou não para você. – Responde Serge.

– Caramba! Esse general ai é alguém tão especial assim?

– To vendo que vou ter que explicar essa parte separada para você Oliver. – Diz Serge pesando como explicar para seu amiguinho como funcionava o esquema de controle de Arendelle. – Vamos lá, se lembra de que quando eu falei que existiam pessoas que não gostavam da Elsa ter assumido o trono?

– Lembro.

– Então, esse cara é um deles!

– OI! – Exclama Oliver surpreso.

– É isso que você ouviu meu caro. O General Cláudios fazia parte do que eles chamavam de "Mesa dos Cinco".

– E o que seria isso Serge?

– Simplificando, os caras que mandavam em Arendelle, eles assumiram o reino assim que o rei e a rainha morreram.

– Mas, quem deveria assumir o trono não seria a Elsa? Já que ela é a primogênita.

– Sim, porém ela ainda era nova para assumir o trono, só tinha dezessete anos e em Arendelle você só e considerado adulto ao completar vinte anos. – Explica Serge.

– Entendi. Então enquanto Elsa ainda não podia assumir o trono, esses caras assumiram o poder é isso? – Pergunta Oliver.

– Exato!

Oliver ouvia a explicação de Serge com atenção, porém não conseguia tirar uma inquietação da cabeça. Mas preferiu não perguntar de imediato.

– Serge você sabe o nome desses caras, esses tais "Mesa dos Cinco"?

– Sim, eu sei e até bom logo falar o nome deles, para você ter uma ideia, dos opositores da Elsa.

– Vixi, o negocio parece serio?

– E muito! Saca só.

E Serge começa a descrever os membros da "Mesa dos Cinco" um por um:

– Primeiro; General Cláudios Nartirius. Ele era o comandante das frotas marítimas de Arendelle e tudo o que tinha relação com o mar era com ele. Era o líder da "Mesa dos Cinco".

– Por quê? – Pergunta Oliver.

– Simples! O sustento de Arendelle vinha todo pelo mar, então qualquer coisa, tinha que passar pelo bloqueio que ele e seus navios fizeram em volta do reino. Ninguém entrava ou saia sem que ele soubesse. Ele dizia que, quem controlasse o mar controlava Arendelle. Meio egocêntrico, né?

– E como!

– Vamos continuar. Segundo; Lorde Steiner Cadar.

– Nomezinho feio! – Diz Oliver rindo.

– Também achei amiguinho. Só que se você o visse de perto, provavelmente você se mijaria de medo.

– Cruzes! O cara é feio?

– Como, uma mula sem cabeça! Ele era enorme, usava uma armadura toda feita em prata, portava duas espadas montantes nas costas, era careca com um enorme queixo e seus olhos eram brancos... Sinistro, né?

– E como! O que ele mandava lá.

– Ele era mestre dos cavaleiros e comandava as forças terrestres do reino. Era louco por matança e só subiu ao topo da liderança dos cavaleiros, após o ultimo líder falecer.

– Caramba! Eu é que não queria topar com esse cara.

– Não se deixe enganar Oliver, ele era um covarde isso sim!

– Como?

– Ele só tinha tamanho e força física! Mas em questão de estratégia era um amador, era facilmente manipulável por Cláudios que mandava nele. Obedecia a tal ponto que o apelidaram de "cachorro de prata". – Diz Serge enojado.

– Cachorro de prata... Ta ai gostei! Vamos chamar ele assim?! É mais fácil de entender. – Diz Oliver sorrindo.

Serge ao ouvir isso fica mudo, não sabia se ria ou se batia palmas, pois seu amiguinho tinha dado o mesmo apelido que ele tinha dado a Steiner quando ouviu a historia pela primeira vez de seu mestre e teve uma ideia.

– Oliver, que tal agente dar apelidos a esses caras, heim? Pra ficar mais fácil de saber quem é quem.

– Gostei! Você fala o nome dos sujeitos e o que eles fazem ai agente os apelida. Vai ser legal! – Diz o menino com o polegar pra cima.

– Beleza gostei então, o Cláudios seria?

–Tubarão Branco! – Responde Oliver na hora.

– Perfeito! Vamos aos próximos.

– Que animal será ele?

– Garoto para, você ta me fazendo rir antes da hora! – Reclama Serge rindo.

– Foi mal!

\- Terceiro membro; Duque Rasputim Keper.

– Olha o nome dessa criatura!

– Reclama com as mães deles! – Diz Serge debochando. – Mas esse cara merece um nome assim... Ela não era uma pessoa nada boa.

– Mesmo? O que ele fazia?

– Caçava hereges.

– COMO?

– Sim, mesmo depois da igreja acabar com a inquisição, alguns membros ainda continuaram com suas ditas "purificações". Ele fugiu de Roma e se escondeu em Arendelle onde caçava seres mágicos, como os pobres trolls das cavernas.

– O quê?! Porque, ele faria isso?! Pelo que você me falou, os trolls era criaturas boas.

– Pra ele não tinha bem ou mau. Tinha eram presas, e ele caçava e matava qualquer criatura que possuía poderes mágicos, tanto boas quanto más, ninguém tinha coragem de ir contra seus ditos... "Julgamentos divinos".

Oliver ficara mudo. Não imaginava existir alguém tão ruim assim e tão perto de Elsa e Anna. Foi nessa hora que ele tremeu.

– Serge... Se ele caça gente com poderes mágicos, ele não desconfio da Elsa? – Pergunta o menino preocupado.

O Jovem Assassino ouve a pergunta de seu pequeno amigo e responde:

– Desconfiou, isso é obvio. Mas não pode encostar um dedo sequer nela. Afinal ela é a princesa e futura rainha. Elsa estava segura... Por enquanto.

– Não gostei desse "por enquanto".

– Agente já falou de mais sobre esse sujeito, vamos pro próximo. Alias como você vai chamar ele?

– Papa defunto! Só consigo pensar nisso. – Diz Oliver se benzendo.

– É... Um nome aceitável. O quarto era Burga Donts, tesoureiro do reino. Era responsável pela entrada e saída de dinheiro de Arendelle. O homem mais rico do reino.

– Parece o mais normal deles.

– Nenhum deles é normal Oliver. Esse cara era um patife ganancioso. Desviou-o fortunas que seriam para obras de ajuda a população mais pobre do reino e embolsou tudo para ele e pros outros membros do grupinho deles.

– Que canalha! – Brada Oliver.

– Oliver você ouvindo a historia deve pensar que Arendelle é um reino pequeno, né.

– Sim, me parece.

– Mas não é! Ele é muito maior, com diversas vilas espalhadas ao redor da cidade central onde fica o castelo. E era esse dinheiro que Burga roubava.

– Nossa! E ninguém percebia?

– Não. As pessoas das vilas envolta, não se misturavam com as da cidade central. Havia uma lei que proibia que essas pessoas se falassem ou até mesmo convivessem.

– Que horror! Esse cara merece o apelido de Chupa- Cabra!

– Chupa- Cabra?! Por quê?

– Obvio! Ele suga as energias das pessoas em seu beneficio próprio, ou seja seus bens, não to certo?

Serge analisa a frase e concorda com a cabeça. Oliver estava dando apelidos perfeitos para os canalhas e faltava apenas um... O pior de todos.

– E ultimo membro é Cornel de Lafaia.

– Nome estranho? Quem é.

– ... – Serge não responde de imediato.

– Ei, algum problema?

– Oliver... Esse sujeito é o que eu mais odeio dentre esses cinco.

– Por quê?

– Ele é o assassino particular do grupo.

– A-Assassino?! – Oliver gagueja. – O que um assassino esta fazendo no meio desses caras Serge?

– Pelas habilidades dele. – Responde Serge.

– Que habilidades?

– Primeiro, ele não é humano... Ele é um Garou Oliver, acho que não preciso te explicar o que é né?

Ao ouvir essa palavra, a mente do menino voltou no tempo. Exatamente no ponto em que Elsa salvara o lobisomem de ser morto e ele se auto proclamou ser um Garou... Então o menino se assusta e diz em pânico:

– UM LOBISOMEM?! ELE É UM LOBISOMEM SERGE?!

– Bingo! Mas não um lobisomem qualquer...

– Como assim?

– Ele tinha um dom assim como a Elsa. Seu dom era o de controlar outras feras e faze-las trabalharem para ele. Dizem que ele podia até controlar outros licantropos.

– C-A-R-A-M-B-A! Então ele era o mais forte membro desse grupo?!

– Com certeza.

– Nossa nem sei como apelidar ele.

– Morte negra! – Diz Serge de imediato.

– Ah?

– Esse é o apelido que ele ganhou. Morte negra, devido a seu pelo ser negro e ele atacar na escuridão, por isso ele ganhou essa alcunha e devo dizer combina com ele.

– Nossa, do nada esse grupo ficou bem medonho.

– Pois é. Agora pensa comigo... Acha mesmo que um grupo desses aceitaria uma menina tomar o reino deles?

Oliver fica em silencio, ele sabia a resposta, mas tinha medo de perguntar. Só de imaginar que esses cinco indivíduos estavam perto das meninas fazia-o tremer.

– Serge, porque acho que essa festa não vai acabar bem?

– E não vai mesmo. – Diz o jovem Assassino em um tom sombrio. – Vamos continuar.

 _Fora do palácio o povo também comemorava a coroação da rainha, mas de maneira mais modesta. Dançavam suas danças típicas, comiam de uma mesa farta cedida pelo castelo, as crianças brincavam em um carrossel de fitas que foi erguido no centro da cidade. Todos estavam felizes, pois acreditavam que a rainha traria um regime menos autoritário do que os antigos ministros impuseram._

 _Mas havia uma pessoa que não estava comemorando, estava sentado em um caixote olhando a festa, mas sem nenhuma intenção de se divertir. Usava um manto negro claro que cobria todo seu corpo, usava botas marrons e luvas pretas feitas de lã, em seu braço direito portava uma braçadeira toda ornamentada com um símbolo peculiar de uma imensa lágrima e seu rosto estava encoberto por um gorro da mesma cor de seu manto e em suas costas carregava uma mochila feita de couro marrom e um enorme objeto que estava envolto em um manto de cor bege._

 _Ele aprecia alheio a tudo a sua volta, estava concentrado em algo que estava além da festa e da coroação. Ele tinha uma missão, uma que ele esperou por toda sua vida desde que tinha seis anos. Era hora de prova seu valor perante a irmandade, a seu povo, seu mestre e principalmente a s eu pai._

 _–_ _Guie-me pai. Que minha mira seja precisa e que minha laminas sejam tão rápidas e letais como a suas jamais foram. – Diz o homem para si mesmo._

 _–_ _E ele ira, eu lhe garanto. – Responde um homem que acabara de aparecer ao seu lado como em um passe de magica. – Se vestia de maneira semelhante a o outro. Porém seu manto era mais longo e cobria todo seu corpo. O manto era azul escuro e surrado. O homem não se vira nem encara o outro, apenas continua a olhar para a festa e diz:_

 _–_ _O senhor acha que eles vão agir? Mesmo na frente dessa gente toda? – O outro apenas suspira, olhava a festa e as pessoas se divertido._

 _–_ _Veja esse povo. Estão alegres, felizes com a mudança, eles tem fé que Elsa dará a eles uma vida mais justa e digna... Eu os invejo sabia?_

 _Ao ouvir isso o homem de manto preto responde._

 _–_ _Inveja? Mestre o senhor parece que não tem noção do que fala! – Ele olhava para o povo com raiva. – Eles se divertem enquanto o povo das vilas vizinhas sofre, tem fome, falta lhes tudo, inclusive um teto para se viver. O senhor acha mesmo que essa rainha vai mudar alguma coisa? Para min ela será apenas uma marionete comandada pela "Mesa dos Cincos". Não sei por que o senhor que protegê-la?_

 _Ao ouvir as palavras de seu discípulo, o homem apenas olha para o céu e comtempla as estrelas e a lua. Resplandeciam e brilhavam como diamantes no céu negro... Como naquela noite._

 _–_ _Meu jovem... – O mestre põe sua mão direita sobre o ombro de seu discípulo, mão essa que revelava ter garras pontiagudas e afiadas, que aperta forte o ombro do outro, mais sem feri-lo. – Eu tenho meus motivos pessoas para agir... Assim como você tem os seus, mas temos uma missão mais nobre e importante a realizar. Se tivermos sucesso, todo o povo de Arendelle estará livre desta mão invisível que a controla, inclusive seu povo. Então, por favor, não ofenda ou julgue a rainha ou a princesa antes de conhecê-las, tudo bem?_

 _O discípulo respira fundo, seu mestre tinha razão, não podia colocar seus sentimentos pessoas nesta missão. Havia muito em jogo._

 _–_ _O senhor esta certo. Perdoe-me._

 _–_ _Esta perdoado meu filho. Bom... – O mestre se levanta e no mesmo instante seu discípulo também se ergue. – Acho que é hora de agir?_

 _–_ _Sim! – Responde o discípulo e num piscar de olhos ambos desaparecem._

 _A guerra estava pra começar. Mais uma batalha pela liberdade, uma batalha que Elsa e Anna não podiam fugir._


End file.
